To The Start of Something Pure and Real
by MC1990
Summary: What if things were to have turned out differently? Joey and Dawson have never gotten back together, and Pacey and Andie have never started to date? What could happen if after Joey and Dawson break up they start to see each other in new eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****- ****_I not own Dawson's Creek, or any of the characters associated with the show._**

**Summary-** **_What if things were to have turned out differently? Joey and Dawson have never gotten back together, and Pacey and Andie have never started to date? What could happen if after Joey and Dawson break up they start to see each other in new eyes?_**

**Author's Note-****_I have never wrote a Dawson's Creek story before, so this is my first one ever. So please, read and review.  
_**

** Chapter One**

It was a day like any other day in Capeside. Same thing, but just another ordinary day. I sat by the dock looking into the water of the creek while the sun shined down casting a reflection that touched anywhere close by. That was one thing I loved about Capeside, besides that it is utterly boring, and the malfunction of the people it was one of the most beautiful and peaceful places. My older sister Bess was in the house with Alex, so I sat at the dock and focus on my thoughts. I came out to think of my thoughts, how I broken Dawson Leery' heart- my childhood best friend, and pure innocent sole-mate.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_It was the night of the dance, and the whole group decided to tag along. Andie McPhee, the new girl wouldn't stop annoying us with the school dance, and how it is a great experience for us. Dawson and I, Pacey and Andie, then we set up Andie's brother Jack with Jen. This was going to be an interesting night. I still haven't told Dawson about the kiss with Jack at the Ice House, even though it was purely innocent on my side. I did kiss him back though, so I am a little confused about this whole thing at the moment._

_Here comes Andie walking towards us at the dance. Obviously it wasn't enough for her that we actually came to the dance._

_"Hey guys, come on what are you waiting for, lets dance." Andie stated with her happy excited voice of hers._

_"Andie, how can we put this into words that you will understand? This little group of ours Dawson, Pacey and I we're not social school event type of people. We aren't pep rally, or spirited students, and for one we do not dance." Joey told her nicely. All she did was look at us strangely._

_"What do you mean you guys don't dance? It is a dance, that is what you do at a dance... you dance!" Andie exclaimed and then laughed._

_"McPhee, I do not dance. I would much rather just stand here. I would much rather watch the others make a fool of themselves while they dance. I do not want to claim myself as a fool now." Pacey told her calmly._

_"Me either, Andie. " Dawson joined in._

_"Oh you guys are no fun. Come on, please just for like ten minutes, please! If it isn't fun by then I promise that you don't need to dance again." Andie said as a compromise to to get them out onto the dance floor._

_"Fine." The three of them said in unison and walked onto the dance floor._

_Dawson was noticing the tension of Joey at the dance. He couldn't pin-point the issue, but he was determined to find out. Just like he is determined about anything else that comes his way. Especially about Joey. Dawson is just watching Joey and Jack talk, he sees her storm off, and soon after Jack follows her. Dawson decided to follow the two of them._

_"Jack, I don't want to talk about this right now. It was a mistake, and was a spur of the moment thing. It should have never happened in the first place, and I do not even know why it did. I like Dawson, he is my boyfriend!" Joey explained to Jack._

_"Well, if it was so innocent, then why did you kiss me back?" Jack asked curious now._

_"I don't know, I just don't know. I wasn't thinking. It didn't mean anything to me. I still haven't even told Dawson yet, because if I did it would rip his heart out." Joey said, not knowing that Dawson has been standing there listening to the whole thing._

_"Tell me what, Joey?" Dawson said, hoping that she would tell him the truth even though he has been listening to the both of them the whole time._

_"Well... um, you see... uh... Jack kissed me last week at the ice house. It was innocent, and a mistake. I..." Joey got cut off by Jack._

_"If that was so, then why did you kiss me back? If it was innocent like you say it is then why are you making it such a big deal? Obviously it wasn't as innocent as you claim it is to you." Jack explained before walking away._

_"Joey, you kissed him back? You are my girlfriend and you kissed him back? Why Joey? Why would you do that? We are supposed to be together." Dawson explained in utter sadness._

_"Dawson, I don't know, okay, I just don't know! It was a mistake, and I was confused. I am confused about everything. So, maybe, just maybe I need time to figure things out, and I need time to figure myself out. I am sorry Dawson but for now, it just can't be. " Joey said, and walked away._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

I am sitting on the dock, and I look up to the voice that is so comforting. It was Pacey, yes, Pacey. The boy since I have known since childhood, and we have a relationship of bantering back and forth to one another.

"Potter, now what are you doing out here by yourself in the cold?" Pacey said and giving her his jacket.

"Pacey, if you haven't noticed, this is my house? I was just thinking about everything you know." Joey told him, looking at him. _He has really nice eyes, I can get lost in them._

"You know Potter, I worry about you. I just came by to see how you were. You know, you seemed upset and all. Now, we can't have little miss Potter upset, and sad. We don't want to think she is a girl now, do we?" Pacey stated sarcastically like he always does. He always seems to be able to put a smile to Joeys face. It lightens up her day.

"Ha, aren't you funny. I don't know what girls find so appealing about you, Pace." Joey mentioned with a laugh.

"You know, Jo, I have to admit a lot of girls find me rather attractive and all. Must be my good looks, and my charm you know. How can they say no to _this_?" Pacey says in amusement while doing a little spin for Joey to show her.

"Yeah right, Pace." Joey stated and started to laugh. She had to admit, that's one thing Pacey is always good for, a good laugh. He always knows how to put a smile on my face.

"Hey Jo, would you like to go for a walk? It's a beautiful night out?" Pacey asked kindly, with a smile on his face as always.

"Sounds great, Witter." Joey said, while reaching for his hand and getting up.

What a beautiful night out, the sun has set. Capeside, just looks beautiful at the moment. Nice and peaceful, a peace of mind. I am spending it with Pacey, I do not know why. I don't find him that charming or anything, he is Dawson' friend, and my friend too. I just enjoy his company, and his witty charm that he has. It is always different, when I am with him, he just not as bad as it is when we're around people. It's just Pacey and I, in our own little world. You know, that smile of his, and his deep ocean blue eyes, I can get lost in them forever. What is wrong with me? This is Pacey, my enemy who I always fight with and banter with. Eh, it must be the night, and the moment. Well, I hope so anyways for the sake of my dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**_**-**__** I do not own Dawson's Creek, or any of the Characters.**_

**Author's Note-** **_I will try to upload some more chapters. Also, in this chapter, Pacey's thoughts will be italicized, as well as past tense._**

**Chapter Two**

It has been two days since the whole dance disaster, and the moments I spent with Pacey. It kind of feels like I am betraying my best friend, Dawson. I feel like I am doing him wrong, but yet in a way when he is around, I swear, my heart can smile. He has that effect on me, even though it is nothing, but to me it is everything. What can I say, it's kindergarten psychology, when a girl says she hates you- it really means she likes you, and when a girl banters with you it obviously means she really likes you. In most cases she never realizes it until she saw a new insight. I have seen new eyes, new outlooks, something new, something pure, and something that could be real. It is just that he makes me feel alive, and he makes me feel innocent and free. It just feels so right, and to the point where I just want to run away.

Here we are again, at Capeside High School, another day with the people who we do not even associate with. With people that just talk, walk, and look at you like they are superior others. To all of those people who think they are, so called popular, and beyond better than the average people. People know me as Joey Potter, the daughter of a convict, and the girl whose mother died from cancer. My life is nothing but people talking, and not just the students in this humble place of ours until graduation, but the parents are not so different from their children. I guess I see where their kids get it from. This whole little group of ours always seems to cling to people within this little group as they chat away our lives. Obviously, they don't have anything better to do than talk about us. Like Pacey, and Ms. Jacobs, really, okay move on, next. Dawson, what do they say about him? Probably, about how he is this obsessive film buff dork. Last but not least, Jen, she is the new girl in the school who moved from New York, the big apple. Yep, the big apple, and she must be so experienced and I am sure we are not fun with her New York style fast pace life of hers.

"Why good morning, Potter. Seems you look lovely this morning." Pacey said, while walking up to her by her locker with a witty charm like usual. _She really does look , Pacey, focus, focus now._

"Oh gee, thanks, Witter you might as well alert the authorizes for me, won't ya?" Joey bantered back at him, and he laughs. Her thoughts started drifting off. _His eyes, they're so blue, so deep, and so much meaning. They say so much._

"Well, Jo, we might as well get to English, we're going to be late. You know how much I love English." Pacey smirked with that remark.

"Yeah, looking forward to it. Another wonderful class that I am just thrilled to be in." Joey said before closing her locker.

"You know Potter, if you don't want to go, we can just, um well, skip class? Leave school, play hookie for the day?" Pacey said trying to compromise a deal, but just wanting to spend time with her.

"Pacey we can't do that, come on, Witter, lets go to class." Joey said before they both walk into class.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Friday night, Pacey and I went for a walk around the town. We walked around the pier, near the Ice House, and the lovely town of Capeside. It was just us, and he gave me a genuine heat felt hug. All I know was that, I didn't want to let go, I didn't want that moment to end. It felt so right, it felt real like the way it is always supposed to be with us. I could feel his heart beating, the steady rhythm of it, and I swear, he could hear my heart beating fast. I just wanted to know what it felt like, know what it was to kiss him. I looked up into the dark night, to be met by this sparking blue, beautiful blue eyes that take my breath away._

_"Potter, I am shocked you actually agreed to this little outing of ours at the moment... considering you hate me an all." Pacey joked around with her._

_"Witter, I do not hate you. I could never hate you . How can I hate some rather attractive like yourself, like you said a little while ago." Joey said sarcastically and smiled towards him._

_"At least the truth comes out, Potter. It is better to admit it then to bottle up all these feelings inside. You know I always knew you thought I looked good. I seen you checking me out before, don't think I haven't noticed." Pacey said while joking around and then continued on. "Yeah, right... I couldn't be right, considering I am the very own Capeside' clown and people will always be talking about me." Pacey then it took a path for the wrong._

_"Pacey, I guess you know me too well." Joey started, but then continued. "Pace, look at me, you're not a clown of this town, and people will talk where ever you go. You're just going to be one of those people who will be talked about because you're the son of the towns Sheriff, and it doesn't help that your brother is one too. Just like myself, I am a joke to people here. People hate me, I am hated by most of Capeside High School students. It's a fact, Pace, and we cannot deny that. We might as well embrace it and admit most of the people in this town are out to ruin our lives. When people look at me, they're like 'oh look at her the daughter of Mike Potter, the convict while her mother was dying of cancer. Her older sister Bess got knocked up by a black man,' you see Pace, I am talked about." Joey told him, trying to make him feel better. _

_"I guess you're right, your life is much worse. You know what Potter, it doesn't matter what people think, you are better than any of the people here. One day, you're going to get out of here, and you're going to prove what you are made of. We'll both get out... some day. If I don't give me a favor and send me a post card from the outside world, will ya? But hey Potter, we're not so different at all. You know, by the towns best gossip." Pacey told her genuine, looked into her eyes, and hugged her slightly._

_"Thanks Pace." Joey responded. How can he do that, how can he..._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

"Miss Potter, earth to Miss Potter, are you going to answer my question?" Mr. Peterson asked, and the whole class laughed.

"Um, what was the question again, sorry." Joey said with a slight awkward shy smile.

"What are your thoughts or opinions on the Yellow Wallpaper by Charlotte Perkins Gilman?" Mr. Peterson asked again, in a some-what annoyed look that she was not paying attention.

"Well it is a weird story that she made here. It has a lot of irony in the story, like the wall paper, and all the furniture. It was like she was living an imprisoned life, and she obviously was in a depressed mental state, slowing turning into insanity. Especially when it comes back to the wallpaper, it has a symbol to her... it represent her in some which way or form. " Joey explained to Mr. Peterson.

"Very good Miss Potter." Mr. Peterson said, and continued on.

It is lunch time, and I see Dawson heading over to my table to sit down. It seems he is acting like nothing has happened between us. Hello, we broke up, what more does he want. If he expects to get back together, he can forget it. What is done is done, no turning back.

"Hey Jo what's up?" Dawson asked while taking a seat.

"Nothing much you know, just having some lunch. Considering it is lunch time." Joey said, trying to get him form stop beating around the bush.

"Oh yeah, well I am sorry about the other night, I didn't mean to get to, um, you know jealous and all. I just don't want to lose you." Dawson told her, and she gave him a fake smile.

"Look Dawson, I meant what I said. I mean what I told you. I just can't be with you, just not right now, the timing is wrong, and I need to figure things out. I need to find myself, and see what makes me happy before I am interested in anyone else." Joey explained and continued, "I have to go, I'll talk to you later, Dawson."

"This has to do with Jack, doesn't it? Do you want to be with him Jo? If you do just let me know, it would make things easier, Jo." Dawson said, and kept on talking, "Jo we've friends you can tell me..." He was cut off by Joey.

"Dawson, what is with you and that theory, this has nothing to do with Jack. This kiss was nothing, it was a mistake, an innocent mistake that meant nothing. Can we drop this whole Jack theory of yours. I do not want to regret ever dating you to begin with and lets keep it at that. " Joey said angrily and stormed off.

"Dawson what's wrong?" Jen asked while walking his way.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just trying to talk to Joey and sort things out about what happened at the dance. It's pretty obvious that she doesn't want to be with me... at least not now anyhow." Dawson told her, sadly.

"Look Dawson,_ if you love something set it free, if it comes back to you it was yours, and if not it never was. _Give her space, because if it was meant to be you and her will end up together just give her time." Jen told Dawson trying to give him sympathy.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_I don't know what it is about our little miss Potter, but I tell you it is something that I have never felt before. I do not know what it is, but it feels right, but yet so wrong. It feels comfortable when I am around her- I feel at ease. I feel like it is supposed to be like that, but I feel bad at the same time because Dawson is my best friend. I feel as Dawson flees away from Joey, I am getting this pull into her direction; and his best friend and soul-mate and I just cannot help myself. Our Very own Josephine Potter, the girl who is obviously doing something to me... more than friendship, more than words can implicate. The more I think about it the more crazy it seems. It seems surreal, we are arch enemies of each other, we banter, and we fight. As it seems, as all I want to do it be next to her, with her, holding her and I just want to be kissing her. I just want to feel her lips with mine, and feel the chemistry._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

Joey walked into the Ice House, and put her uniform on for work . Ah, great, here comes Bess. Great, I hope she can't see the giddy smile on my heart. I hope not, I hope I am not smiling. Ah great, she is looking at me like she knows something... I must be a horrible liar.

"What is up with you, you seem, very happy." Bess asked knowing she will not leave until I tell her.

"Oh, nothing Bess... just some guy." Joey told her, and now she is eager to find out.

"Oh really, Jo who is it, tell me everything. Don't leave anything out." Bess said to her sister, she loves her sister.

"Um, I kinda hate him, but I kinda like him you know that feeling? He's so annoying, but he is so cute." Joey started, and then said her last word in a whisper, "Pacey."

"I know that feeling, and Jo. What was the last word you said? You need to speak up I cannot hear you?" Bess said to her sister.

"Pacey, Pacey, Pacey, Pacey." Joey said until Bess could hear her. She seen her eyes get wide, and her smile grew wider.

"I thought you liked him. Mom always liked him you know, but hey word of advise, don't wait too long to tell him." Bess said before walking away.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Joey Potter, she is amazing her smile, and the way she makes me have butterflies in my stomach. It is a feeling that I never had before, a feeling so real and so pure. A feeling I can get used to. I like having her close to me, it makes her close to my heart. My heart beats faster, and my thoughts are lost from the sight of her. She makes me crazy, but a good crazy though. This is nothing like Tamara Jacobs, this is like affection... like what it could be like to feel loved or to be in love. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

As a lie on my bed I stare at the ceiling lost in my thoughts, and lost in my heart. Lost in the moments that brought me back to this moment of silence that is making my knees weak, my fingers tingle and my heart beat fast. What ever it is, what ever I know the moments I spent are the feelings the purity. It makes me feel alive, it makes me feel whole. His touch, his voice, his smile, and his eyes are just little things that tell me a thousand words. I cannot explain what I would feel like if this were to get out to the public. If people knew my thoughts of Pacey, oh I would be a laughing joke by the way I describe him. I seem to be staring off into space . Moments, memories, thoughts... _all of him_. All of the moments we spent together, or stupid little things he says or does. How two bantering enemies make it seem like were two star crossed lovers... from the wrong side of the creek.

**Authors Note: I will try to upload another chapter either later today, or tomorrow. Please read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters._**

**Author's Note:****_ Please read and review, again, italicized for past, and Pacey. I have chapters written up, so updates will be daily for now._**

** Chapter Three**

It has been four months, and it is now the day before Valentines Day. Everyone is into this lovey, dovey scene, but it is nothing but a hallmark holiday. Of course, if you had a relationship I guess it could be more important to you. Dawson and Jen decided to get back together after the fact that Dawson had finally realized that he and I were really over. We were not going to happen, and I did not feel the sparks with him. He understood, and he and I both moved on with out lives. One step at a time, as they say. My heart knows what it is set on, _Pacey_. I like Pacey a lot, he is pure and innocent. There is just something about him, that you know makes me want to dive in head first. A true high school crush that could lead into a romance if we let it. Who knows what this year or the rest of my high school years has to offer in its hands. I do not know what that is but I am willing to find out and I am excited about it. I can't imagine to find out and what it unfolds for me and my future.

Jen and Dawson wanted Pacey and I to go out with them as a group for Valentines Day. Of course, they know he and I are only coming along as friends. In my mind, I am thinking I want to look good to impress him for Valentines day. She was impressed when Pacey decided to ask her if she would be his date for the night- as friends of course.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Dawson is walking over here with Jen looking at me with a giddy smile and face. It makes me sick looking at two people looking so happy . Of course, maybe it is just the holiday and all that makes everything so giddy and make you want to puke. It's time to put on my happy face and pretend to be ecstatic to see the two of them. It is like oh come on you two, you always kiss can you please get a room or go somewhere away from me and your peers to be alone? _

_"Hey Pacey, what's up?" Dawson asked looking sillier than ever. _

_"Hey Pace, what's going on?" Jen asked him as well, with those two being happy the world must be crumbling. Makes me just want to puke and get away from this lovey dovey holiday._

_"Oh nothing, just here and there you know the deal." Pacey told them, trying to mock them._

_"Well, Pace, we were thinking," Jen started, then paused for a second before continuing. "Dawson and I are going to be going out for Valentines Day, and of course we do not want to go alone. So we thought that maybe, just maybe you would like to join us. You can bring someone if you would like, it will be like a group thing. You know, knowing us we are not the romantic type of people." Jen said, hoping he will say yes._

_"Yeah Pace, it will be fun, so think about it." Dawson added on to Jen's request._

_"Yeah guys, that sounds... uh, fun and everything, but I don't have a date or anything. You know me, Pacey Witter, dateless as always. Maybe I will ask Joey to tag along as friends for the night. It will be a group thing and all, will that be okay with you?" Pacey said with a sarcastic tone. In the back of his mind, he really did want Joey to go with him._

_"Great, sounds perfect." Dawson and Jen said in unison, before walking away. _

_"Tomorrow, seven p.m we'll pick you up." Dawson screamed down the hall._

_ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_There's Potter by her locker as always. She looks rather stunning today, ah let me get it over with, move your feet Witter, just ask her. _

_"Potter, see I always seem to know where you are." Pacey smiled at her, kindly._

_"Always seems that way. What are you up to?" Joey asked, he seemed a little sweet at the moment._

_"Well if you must know, I want to ask you something, if I may?" Pacey asked, and seen her head nod and continued. "Well, Dawson and Jen asked if I would like to tag along for their little anti-valentines day outing tomorrow night. I was wondering, since we are not the very romantic type of teenagers here, if you would like to join me with them on this little adventure?" Pacey asked kindly._

_"Well, Pacey, I don't know..." Joey paused for a brief moment. "Pacey, I would love to sounds fun. What time?" _

_"Great! They said they will pick me up at seven p.m, so I guess I will come over to your place around six-thirty before they get there. I will tell Dawson to pick us up from there?" Pacey asked, trying not to act excited or anything._

_"Okay sounds great, can't wait." Joey responded and that was not a lie.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

It is Valentines Day and it is just about the time that Pacey said he will be here. He is good on time, when I looked at the clock, the bell rang. _six-thirty, _just like he said. I open the door, he has dress pants on, dress shoes, and a dress shirt without a tie. He looks very neat. I am wearing a red sweater with black dress pants and my black boots.

"Why hello there Witter, you're just in time." Joey said while opening the door.

Bess came walking out into the living room with a camera in her hand. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Ah, look at you guys! You look amazing! I need a picture of you two." Bess said.

Then the car horn went off, Jen and Dawson were here. We started to walk towards the door and then Bess yelled something out.

"One picture real quick, please?" Bess pleaded, we gave in. One photo, then we ran out the door to the car.

We are in Boston, at a restaurant not too. It was a nice mellow Italian restaurant. It was affordable, and not too expensive like the rest of these places now-a-days. They have a little dance floor in the back by the fireplace if you wanted to go up and dance. Dawson and Jen went up in between hor'dourves and the main meal.

"Potter, would you like to dance?" Pacey asked while extending his arm as an invitation onto the dance floor.

"I would love to." Joey said while taking his hand and going to the dance floor for a dance.

After we finished dinner we were going to get the check before we left. Jen and I went to use the bathroom and freshen up a bit for the ride home. It was an hour or two away from home. Then Jen had this look on her face smiling and smirking at me. It was like she knew something, like she knew something into my mind and sole. She knew my secrets and I had a feeling she was onto me, and I was going to bust any minute now.

"Hey Joey, can I ask you a question and can you be honest with me?" Jen asked curiously.

"Um, sure?" Joey answered yes.

"Well it is kind of obvious to me that you and Pacey may have something going on with more than the _friend _aspect. You two are hot for each other. I know two people who like each other when I see it. You and Pacey look at each other the way Dawson and I looked at each other before we were going out." Jen told her understandingly.

"What, no, Pacey, no. Jen you have it all wrong. Pacey is not _hot _for me." Joey said trying to reassure her.

"Listen Joey, you don't need to hide it or deny anything from me. I know how it is when something is new, and I know you have feelings for each other. I can see it by the way he talks to you, and the way he looks at you. You give him the same looks that he gives you, that's how I know you have something there. It's obvious- all the signs are there, Jo. You have to accept the fact that you as well, feel the same way about him. I see the way you look at him, like he is the only one in the room, like it is you and him against the world. You can deny it all you want but the fact is that it is sitting right in front of your face and you have two choices, embrace it, or ignore it. The question I should be asking you is what are you going to do about it, Jo? Because men don't wait around forever, and if you have a great guy like Pacey, I would jump on the chance quickly." Jen said before walking out.

Jen is right, I should admit it to him, maybe I should. Not tonight though, maybe tomorrow or the next day. Do you think he really likes me?

Dawson and Jen just dropped Pacey and I off at my house. We are sitting in my living room, and am thinking about tonight... how it felt right. I feel as if I could date him, or be with him. It feels right, feels secure and true. It seems like everything is in place one way or another somehow or another. It just works out that way. You know, Pacey and I. It feels surreal knowing all this information. I am still thinking about everything that Jen said to me in the bathroom, I guess she is right, I might as well fess it up.

"You know Pace, if you asked me two years ago if I could ever see us being friends, or hanging out like this just talking and chatting and not hating each other I would be lying. As the years go on, I cannot seem but realize that we aren't that different. Like, I mean, we get along and I can get along with you. It's funny thinking about it and looking back at the times you know?" Joey told Pacey still laughing thinking about it.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it is like feeling free and feeling like yourself. I can trust myself with you and our conversations with one another. I know you would be there if I really needed you for something. Two years ago, if you asked me if I seen this, there would be no way. My mortal enemy, I would have much rather been fighting with you over anything else at the moment back then. People were probably like why do they hate each other so much, but yet they're friends with the same friend, Dawson. Funny to think about it, and how we overcame it all, Potter. But hey, just admit it, you find me rather appealing now don't you? Don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me tonight. Don't worry Potter, I won't tell Dawson." Pacey said, but as usual makes a joke at the end as always.

"It amazes me how it seems we can have a normal conversation, and then you turn it around at the last minute. Ah, that's the Pacey I know." Joey said as she laughed.

"Anyways, Potter it's getting late, I am going to be heading home now." Pacey said, "Good night."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_It was an amazing night, she was stunning. Her brown eyes, and her hair the way she tucks it behind her ear makes me smile every time. I feel alive, and I feel strong with her. She makes me heart sing the words to an endless love song in my heart. My heart beats faster and with every second more I spend with her is another second more I fall deeply in love with her._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

Pacey always has a way to make a good moment into a better moment with his jokes. It was a perfect night, and I am glad Dawson and Jen had us come along. I just hope that Jen doesn't tell Dawson or Pacey about this little love affair as she sees it. He makes me want to try, he makes me smile and laugh and he knows me better than anyone else. He knows what makes me ticks, and the way he says things to me makes me smile. Just by looking up into those deep blue eyes, it makes everything worth while in the end. It makes me want to love him more, and the second more I spend with him is a second more I spent falling more into love with him. It is a dream come true, it is_ True Love_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters._**

**Author's Note:** _**Please, read a review. More Chapters coming soon!**_

**Chapter Four**

The school year is almost over, and two months have passed. It is late April, and May is just around the corner. That is always a good thing for us, that means summer vacation is almost here. Since Dawson and I have broken up Pacey and I have became really close, and have become really great friends. He is like the new Dawson to me. Now that he is with Jen again, and all his time is with her. Dawson and I don't really have that much time to see each other between school, work and him hanging out with Jen all the time. So basically, Pacey and I are always hanging out with each other. Not that I do not mind or anything because I love spending time with him it always ends up putting a smile on my face one way or another. He always jokes around and says something that never makes any sense... but his witty charm and jokes always make me smile though.

It is early Saturday afternoon, and the sun is shinning, and the flowers are starting to bloom. It is a nice day out for the month of April. While I was deep into my thoughts I hear a knock on the door, and I go to see who it is. I look through the window and I see it is no other then Pacey Witter. I wonder what he wants, and I am still in my robe.

"Potter, get dressed we're going some place. No questions, just do please." Pacey demanded not even half way open with the door.

"Well hello to you too. Well, then if I am demanded to go, I guess I might as well get dressed. Give me a few minutes and I will be right back." Joey said and she entered her bedroom to get dressed and freshen up a bit.

"Pacey, where are we going?" Joey yelled from her room so he can here her. _I wonder where he is taking me in such a rush that he is so antsy._

"You will see soon enough," Pacey said, and with that Joey walked out with a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a jacket and ready to go.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Obviously I know she is going to kill me for making her get dressed to look at this. I mean come on, she is a girl, and I know this probably is the last thing she would want to be doing on a Saturday afternoon. I am excited and I thought who else could I spend this exciting moment with other than our very own, Joey Potter. Well she is not mine, but she is my friend and I can always count on here to be there and to support me. I don't know, I just know she will support me on it. Joey is just that type of person, that will encourage to do follow you heard and dreams. Knowing her she will think this is exactly what she would know for me. Plus, Dawson wasn't really there for me the past few months considering he is now back with Jen, and I know I can always count on Joey no matter what the situation is._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

Well we had gotten out of the car, and I am looking at where he took me wondering what I am looking for. He just smiles and walks with me to where we are supposed to be going. I don't know where he is taking me, but I hope this isn't the place where he plans on trying to kill me or something. Well, I know that will never happen, Pacey would never do that, it's Pacey you know. Then I look up and see where we are headed for. I just roll my eyes when I see the sight in front of me. Of course, this is so like Pacey Witter.

"Pacey, I should have known this had to do with water. Since, it is your life, and it had to do with water. If you were able to I am sure that you would live on water, it is like your second home. Pace, a boat, really, Pace? Not that I don't like it or anything, but it doesn't seem like it will float though, does it?" Joey asked in disbelief he got a boat.

"Well you know me, I love the water, its who I am. You of all people should know that about me. I shouldn't be justifying this, and I am hurt that you do not like my boat I brought. It doesn't float yet Jo, but it will. It needs a lot of work done to it, but it will get done though." Pacey stated while picking up up a sanding brick to start sanding and handing one to Joey," Here you go."

"Permission to come aboard?" Joey asked while extending her hand and laughed about him having her sand the boat with him.

"Permission granted," Pacey said while extending out his hand to help her.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_"You know Doug, this girl she is the most stubborn girl I have ever met, and she always seems to challenge me. She always thinks she is right, even though she usually is. She sure knows how to drive a guy crazy." Pacey said to his brother referring to Joey._

_"Well have you told this girl how you feel about her? You don't want your feelings to go untold because you will never know what could happen there. She might just feel the same way you feel about her." Doug explained to his youngest sibling._

_"Well you see Doug, it is not that easy- it is actually kind of complicated. I guess the signs were always there for us, how we hated each other for the longest time, but eventually my feelings for her turned into something else, something... real. There is one little thing getting in the way, and I am afraid of the outcome, and this little issue is something called my dear friend, Dawson." Pacey explained to Doug._

_"Ah, so since you are so afraid of telling Dawson, about this so called girl I am assuming this girl is named Joey?" Doug asked already knowing the answer._

_"You have assumed correct, bro. This Joey Potter girl is driving me crazy." Pacey said, and then continued, "You know you're right I should tell her, I am going to go, and show her my boat. I will try to tell her. Thanks Dougie, talk to you later." Pacey said while leaving._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

Pacey and Joey are standing in front of the porch of Joey house near the tree where nobody can hear them except for each other. It was just Joey, and him. They had just gotten back from sanding part of the boat. Of course, the boat was too big to finish in one day. Of course, it is going to take a while, weeks, and months to finish it. Considering we do not have a lot of money to access I am sure it will be done one step at a time.

"Hey Joey, can I tell you something? You know between us, I have been wanting to tell you for a while, but I never got the chance." Pacey said _I don't know how to tell her, what if she denies me? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?_

"Sure anything Pace." Joey said to him while looking at him.

"You know I have been thinking about it and how we had fun and everything," Pacey started, _I can't do it I am going to turn this into some lame attempt_ _to change the subject. _"Um, isn't the sky really pretty right now? You know how the sun cast a shadow over the creek, and it just looks very beautiful." Pacey said as he finished, looking up into the sky.

"Oh, um, yeah... it is beautiful... a great day."

There they stood for a moment staring at the sunset together as always. Together they stand alone with each other as they walk over to the dock and sit down looking into the water.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_I cannot believe I chickened out, I don't know how this girl does this to me. When I am around her she makes me feel numb, like I am left speechless. I have no words left to speak. I know what I want to say, it is all rehearsed in my head. When it comes to the moment, like a little while ago, it just didn't work out for me. The words didn't find the voice._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

Monday morning, school in session again. The weekend is over, and now it is just another day. Here I am staring at my locker, just staring into it like there is nothing left to do. Honestly, all I want is to tell him- tell him how I really feel. Tell him the truth, tell him the facts, the him how every time he is around all I want to do is hold on to him and stay like that forever. I just wished we could be cast away to some island, with just the two of us. Then everything would be perfect.

"Jo? Earth to Joey? Hello... Joey?" Pacey said while staring at her looking into her locker with a daze.

"Um, huh, what?" Joey asked, looking up and realizing it was Pacey. "Oh hey, when did you get here? I didn't even realize you were standing there. What's up?" She asked.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of distraught. We can't have that now Potter. Joey Potter, Capeside's top fourth in her class clearly and utterly... confused!" Pacey said and laughed.

"Pacey I am fine. No need to be worried about me, I am fine. I don't need you to worry about things, I have everything under control. The one I worry about Pace, is you." Joey said before walking away. Pacey just looking at the spot she left him dumbfounded.

"Hey Pacey, what's wrong?" Jen asked looking at him concerned.

"Nothing, just Joey, I just worry about her sometimes... you know." Pacey said smiling.

"At least one of you love birds acknowledge that you care about each other." Jen said giggling.

"What do you mean by that, Lindly?" Pacey asked in a confused manner.

"Well lets say this girl that you obviously have a _thing _for. You know the one who makes you stand here, looking confused, and obviously head over heels for. The one who you obviously want to say something about your feelings and you do not know how to go about it. I know, Pacey, and I can tell. I can tell by the look in your eyes by the way you look at her and talk to her. The way she walks into the room and your whole day lightens up. Maybe, just maybe I know something about this little love affair that you don't. Maybe, between the _two _of you that you're not not the only one who has these feelings of what to say, what to do or how to act... if you know what I mean. Don't worry Pacey, I won't tell her." Jen said before walking away leaving him dumbfounded.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Was Jen just admitting to me, that possibly Joey has either mentioned or told Jen that maybe she has a thing for me? Like the way I feel about her, the butterflies in the stomach. How I just look at her and I want to be close to her, I want to prove things to to her like nobody has ever done before. How does she know, I know I haven't told Joey, and I don't have a look on my face every single time I see her, do I? Unless that Joey and Jen have talked about feelings we have for each other? I swear, women in general is a course you need to study. Even though after a course I am sure you still wouldn't know what to do when it comes to a girl like Josephine Potter.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox  
_

"Hey Pacey, I was wondering something...?" Joey asked him.

"Yeah, Potter?" Pacey asked looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I know you said you need some help with your finals, you know I can help study if you'd like. I don't want to see you fail and go to summer school now." Joey said in a genuine way.

"Sure, that sounds great." Pacey said, before getting lost into his thoughts.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Did I hear Jen correctly, maybe Joey Potter, likes me the way I like her. Make her feel the way that she makes me feel every time she walks into the room. All she does every time is give me the goose bumps, and maybe, just maybe by her having to study with me it will bring us closer than we did before. Lets see where this brings us. Now this is going to be bugging me, I need to know. Maybe I should have told her the other day how I felt. When I see Joey, it is like I am paralyzed. She is the only one to make me feel that way.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****_I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters._**

**Author's Note:****_Please read and review._**

**Chapter Five  
**

It is the week of finals and the school year is about to come to and end. Pacey and I have been studying like crazy almost every day, except the weekends. We of course are ready for the last day of school. We believe we will do very well since we have been studying non-stop for the past month. It is amazing how things can turn over night, like the feels of one person. It is like your whole life if given to you before you had a chance to go out search for it.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_We're not the same anymore, it's like I know I can have something but I am so afraid to tell her. I feel like she is out of my lead, like she will never pick me. In my heart I feel like she wants a guy like Dawson, just like she always wanted. I feel like when she looks at me in the inside she is laughing at me like I am a fool. I know I am not smart like her, but I try my best. I know I am not, and I bet she could do better. She could do much better than me. When I look at her I can feel it... the chemistry, and it drives me crazy._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

It is the day for locker clean outs and I am after school, cleaning out my locker before I go home. I look up, and here he comes straight towards me. This awkward moment since the dance... the first time nobody is around so we can talk. I have nothing to say to him, because everything was said. I know it has, but maybe he hasn't gotten my drift yet. Even though I am not with Dawson, or anyone I do not want to be with him.

"Hey Joey, what ya doing?" Jack asked while walking up to her locker, about a foot close to her.

"Oh, nothing really. Just clearing out my locker for the year. You know, it is what we do at the end of every school year." Joey explained, hoping there won't be any tension between the two of them.

"Listen, you and I have had this weird relationship between the two of us ever since the day I kissed you. I mean, it was just a kiss and all, it was not like we had done the naughty or whatever you want to call it these days. I just want to go back to the way it used to be, like we never kissed. You know, the days we laughed, and you could call me and we could go to the art museum. Friends is all I need, it is all I want from you. I know there can never be anything between us from this awkward moment we are having, and I am okay with that. To tell you the truth, that I have never told anyone before, not even my sister... well I sort of knew I was _gay_. I didn't want to admit it but I am. All I need is a friend, and that friend is you, and everyone else. " Jack said as he rambled on and on.

"Wait, you're gay?" Joey asked surprised about it.

"Yeah I've known but I didn't want to admit it. I knew if I was my father wouldn't accept me. I know that as a fact." Jack explained.

"Well I would love to go back to being friends Jack. If you didn't tell me you were gay, I would have never expected it considering you were a pretty good kisser." Joey admitted, and then being embarrassed and turned her head around. Jack just smiled at her and nodded understandingly.

Pacey was standing there baffled, and he had to say something. He wasn't going to not open his mouth about this. He had to say something, he had to confront her about this. He loves her, and she is his everything. He didn't care about anyone else in it, all he needed was her and he was set.

"Joey I cannot stand here pretending I did not hear what I heard... you ki-kissed him? What, when, how, why!" Pacey exclaimed a little annoyed.

"Um, Joey, I am going to leave now... bye." Jack said awkwardly.

"Pacey it was a while ago. It was before Dawson and I broke up. We were working one night and we were closing the Ice House. We were waiting for this customer to leave, and while cleaning up... he well kissed me. Pacey, it meant nothing." Joey told him reassuringly.

"Oh well, that is better... but why wouldn't you tell me." Pacey asked her looking at her.

"Honestly I have forgotten about it, because every time I am with you, I just forget about it. It is like the whole world is spinning around me... but when I am with you it's different. I feel different." Joey started and then she realized what she said. "I have to go, Pacey, I'll talk to you later." Joey said, closed her locker, grabbed her books and ran for the nearest entrance.

"Joey, wait! What did you mean by that... come back here." Pacey said while running after her.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_What did she mean by that? Did she just say to me that I make her feel different? Then she just bolts and runs away ? I do not understand this woman at all. I think she was going to tell me something very important, but then she ran away. She always does that, what she doesn't want to face something she runs away.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

"What Pacey?" Joey turned around slowing down so he can catch up.

"What did you mean by what you just said?" Pacey asked eagerly.

"Nothing, I just meant when I am with you, I feel different. I feel important, and useful. Not like with Dawson, I always feel like I was in his shadow. Never there, never moving, just standing and never going anywhere." Joey explained.

Joey walks up to Jens house to see her before she leaves for New York. She is going to go there to spend the summer with her mother and father in the city of New York, Manhattan.

"Hey Jo, what are you doing here?" Jen asked a little surprised.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I would tell you how much I am going to miss you when you are gone... that is all." Joey said, trying to make up a white little lie.

"No, that is not why you are here. Why don't you tell me, talk and I will listen." Jen said while sitting down on the chair on her front porch.

"I think I almost made a mistake. I almost said something to him that I shouldn't have. I told him_ it is like the whole world is spinning around me... but when I am with you it's different. I feel different. _He doesn't know, he doesn't know, he can't know. He would probably think I am pathetic if he knew I liked him." Joey explained to him. "What's wrong with me, Jen?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you just like him all too much. Pacey would never think that about you, because you're not the only one who feels like that. By the way I see it, Pacey feels like same way that you feel about him. He cares for you, and would never laugh. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Jen asked her giving her a reassuring smile.

"I don't know... I can't. I just can't. Not now, because I am not ready to tell him yet." Joey told her.

There was a knock on the door and Jen goes up to answer the door to see who it is. Pacey and Dawson are walking in besides Jen, and she has the biggest smile on her face, and she whispers to Joey, "I believe I see some dramatic irony and foreshadowing for some soon to be events, don't you say Jo?"

"Hey Dawson! I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been. Hey Pacey." Joey says while giving Pacey a smile.

"Oh nothing, I just got finished up with my finals early. Since my mom and dad split up I will be going to Pennsylvania for the summer. I am going to be leaving tonight. You, Pacey and Jen will be spending some time together this summer. " Dawson explained.

"Actually Dawson, remember I am going to New York to stay with my parents for the summer? That leaves Pacey and Joey together to be spending time together." Jen explained to Dawson.

"Oh right I forgot. Ha, Pacey and Joey hanging out? No way, they hate each other." Dawson reassured her.

"We don't hate each other." They said in unison.

Joey went home after she said her good-byes to Jen and Dawson. She said bye to Pacey for the night, and left. Joey know she needs to tell him, tell him from her heart. He needs to know, and she wants to tell him, but it is so hard to tell him. He is the type of guy that makes her keep on running of what she could have. It is one of those relationships that can be so true and so real that it just wants to keep you running away. Far away enough that you don't need to endure it. She knows she has to for the time being, not that she doesn't want him or anything, because god she does, she really does. She is just too naive about that right now.

**Authors Note:**_** Find out next what will happen when they get back from summer vacation. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters._**

**Author's Note****_: Please read and review, and I will try to post some more chapters. _**

**Chapter Six**

The summer is just about over, school will be starting next week. Jen and Dawson had just gotten back from their summer adventures. During the summer they both had broken up because they were so far away. The long distance between they just didn't work out. Dawson came back into town and he has been talking about the beautiful blonde woman named Eve. Pacey and I have gotten really close over the summer. I decided to live my life and not worry about what happens or when it happens. I met a guy named A.J while I went on a summer tour to a college up at Boston. He and I went on a few dates, and I am here for the weekend to visit him. He had invited me to this dinner for his speech he has to make. Lets see how it goes.

As I was watching A.J give his speech, I realized something, and it was true. I wasn't supposed to be there. I see the way he reads his speech and the way he looks at this friend Morgan. In my eyes she is more than just a friend. A.J is this smart young man who has a lot of potential in his life. When I look at them both, from their body language it is obvious they are meant to be together. It reminds me of Pacey and I. I just can't do this, I need to tell A.J it's over, and I know what I want now... it makes sense to me why this won't work. I like and need Pacey J. Witter.

"A.J, go be with Morgan. She is the one you want to be with. I watched the both of you all night, and it made realize... she is the one you're supposed to be with. " Joey told him, and he interrupted her.

"No, Joey, you have it all wrong." A.J told her.

"A.J, I don't think so. Go to her, she came back from France just for you. As I looked at the two of you the more I realized that she was the one for you- your true soul mate, your true love. I am just going from my experiences and you can deny it all you want, but I want you to chase after it. She is your true love, that girl that is everything. The one who knows you better than you know yourself. I am going to go back to your room and leave. I want to to go to Morgan and tell her how you feel." Joey told him, trying not to sound sad.

"But Joey..." A.J started but got cut off. He was looking at her with sadness in his eyes, but at the same time he was trying to convince himself that she was wrong.

"No buts just go. Please." Joey told him, with sadness as her voice spoke. The voice that when you heard it you knew it was hard for her to do. She just looked him and gave him a fake smile.

"Good-bye Potter coma Joesph." A.J said taking her hand and pulling her into a hug, before he turned away and left. He didn't even look back- he just left. With that he was gone.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Jen was right, she was right about everything. I should have told her how I felt. How I needed her, how I loved her, and how much she meant to me. Right now, she is probably in the arms of another man and having him kiss her, and show affection to her. That is what I want to be doing, holding her close, telling her sweet nothings and letting the moment last forever. She is my everything, she is my better half and I don't know what to do with out her._

_Ring, Ring, Ring._ As Pacey is brought out of his thoughts when he heard the phone go off again. _Ring._

"Hello?" Pacey asked looking at the clock wondering who would possibly be calling at this time of night.

"Hey Pacey, it's me." The person said into to phone.

"Joey?" He said wondering why she was calling him so late at night.

"Yeah, um I know it is late but can you please come pick me up at the Boston train station. The Next train is not until seven-am. Please don't ask any questions." Joey asked him trying not to sound sad. Trying not to sound hurt even though she shouldn't be because of Pacey.

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can." Pacey said and hung up the phone. As he hung up the phone he closed his eyes and smile. He pictured her, he thought of her.

_What must have happened for Joey to call me at one-thirty in the morning? I hope he didn't hurt her, because I swear, if he did, his jaw will be reaquainted with my fist. So many thoughts are running through my head while I drive to pick her up. This is it, Witter, this is it. You need to tell her, you have to tell her. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"Hey Dawson what are you doing out here?" Jen asking him not really knowing what to say. As the puts her hands on the railing by the dock where she walked over next to where Dawson was standing.

"Oh nothing really just thinking. Just thinking how much I really missed it here. " Dawson told Jen as he looked off the dock and into the water. He turned and looked at Jen, their eyes met and he gazed into her eyes for a brief moment of time.

"Yeah it's really nice here. Different from New York, it's nice a fresh here. It's a small town here, and everyone is close. It's like having a big family, you know." Jen said agreeing with Dawson. As she looks a Dawson memories and thoughts of _them_ start to flutter back to her.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Jen. God, I missed you, Jen." Dawson told her and stepped towards her to pull her in for a hug.

"I missed you too." Jen responded back and she hugged him back like nothing ever happened between them.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox  
_

Joey was sitting on the bench in the train station waiting for Pacey to come get her. She sees him and sits up and she instantly smiles at the sight of him. She knows she needs to tell him, because the thing that she learned from A.J and Morgan is that she doesn't want to let Pacey go. She wants to hold on and never let go.

"Joey what happened?" Pacey asked looking for some sort of answer while taking her bag to the car for her.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it, Pace." Joey told him as she looked to the ground to avoid all sort of eye contact.

It has been an hour or so since they have talked. Joey thought they might as well talk and get it over with. They were going to talk eventually so she might as well start the conversation since it was going to be weird as it was just to talk about it. Talk about what happened with a guy when all she can think of was _Pacey. Pacey, Pacey, Pacey, Pacey_!

"There was another girl." Joey started. "I looked at them, and I realized, I don't belong here. I don't belong here, I belong home... in Capeside where I was always supposed to be." She told him while looking down and playing with her hands, and then to look his way. He gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry, Jo. Well he lost one of the best things he could have ever gotten his hands on. He was stupid to let you go, any guy who let you go will be stupid." Pacey said and was thinking to yourself _yeah Pacey you're real stupid letting go the best thing that probably would ever happen to you. _He was trying not to smile, trying to act calm at the fact that they are not together anymore. He looked her way, and saw her looking back as he put his eyes back on the road yet again.

"It reminded me of what exactly what I don't have." Joey told him while looking at him with her hands intertwined with each other.

"Just keep on looking Jo, and you will find it." Pacey reassured her as he looked at her with sadness in her eyes wondering why she doesn't see what is right in front of her... him, Pacey.

"Maybe it's obvious that I was not meant to find it." Joey said back to him, getting annoyed now. She feels like she is useless as she looked at Pacey with sadness in her eyes.

"Why because you're sixteen and alone. Oh, come on Jo." Pacey said looking at her to show that she is wrong. That she is young and she will find it if she looks hard enough... to look at him.

"No, because I'm sixteen and in my whole life there were are two people who knew me Dawson and..." Joey got cut off before she got the chance to finish her sentence as she looked up at him. Her hands were in her lap just looking at him, and then down again, and to see his gaze one more time.

"This A.J guy did not know you. He doesn't know you, Jo. If he did he would have never let a girl like you go." Pacey said to her trying to stop beating around the bush. Getting annoyed that she would have even thought to mention his name- she barley even knew the guy.

"I was going to say you, Pace." Joey said with a smile. Pacey was confused he put his hands firmly on the steering wheel and pulled over on the side of the road.

"Okay, Jo, what did you mean by that? " Pacey said after getting out of the car and rubbing his hands together while walking over to meet Joey.

"Exactly what I meant, Pace. You know me in a way that no one other that Dawson..." Joey started but Pacey cut her off at the word of him, _Dawson_.

"I am not talking about him right now, we're talking about us." Pacey told her getting frustrated and keeps on rambling.

"That in my whole life other than Dawson you are the person that knows me best. I think you might even know me better than Dawson. The person who knows me better then myself. Who is there for me and who I can count on. I can trust you Pace. You make me feel free, and you make me feel alive. Looking back to yesterday when looking at A.J and Morgan, I realized what I could have had... or I wanted." Joey told him trying to get him to calm down, and all she could do is look at him and smile.

"Joey I am sick of talking, all we do is talk. I do not want to talk anymore. Don't you get it Jo, haven't you seen it for these past months I have been spending with you, non-stop!" Pacey said to her, in a higher voice now.

"What could you have realized when you were around him?" Pacey questioned and at this point he is to the point where he wants to just burst.

"That I could have had you. It was always you, it always should have been you. I been a fool, and I denied it from the start. I, Joey Potter, have a thing for Pacey Witter. I have known from the start. Which could have been the main reason why it didn't work out between Dawson, and why it would have never worked with A.J. It was you Pacey, it was always you. It was something that always kept me running, never stopping until this moment right now." Joey said smiling up at him. All Pacey could do is smile back at him. It gave him this feeling in his stomach and now he knows that she feels the same it is time to get over the silence and awkwardness.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that." Pacey said and then continued. "I am going to count to ten now, and when I get to ten I am going to kiss you. If you do not want me to you're going to have to stop me. Ten."

_**To be continued... **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:****_I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters. I also, do not own the song I used it belongs to Shania Twain._**

**Author's Note:****_Like usual, please read a review. I will update more soon._**

**Chapter Seven_  
_**

_"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that." Pacey said and then continued. "I am going to count to ten now, and when I get to ten I am going to kiss you. If you do not want me to you're going to have to stop me. Ten."_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

Pacey looked at me for a second before kissing me, he counted to ten and all I knew was that I was not going to let him stop. He took two steps forward and put his hand on the side on my neck near my chin and brought our faces closer and he kissed me. I put one hand on his chest and the other hand on the back of his neck and leaned in deeper. He put his other hand in my hair and intertwined his fingers through my hair while he kissed me. It was nothing like I have ever felt before, there were sparks. It was a kiss like no other kiss I could imagine. Even when I dreamt of this moment I couldn't have compared or come close to this. This was perfect, this was like being in a fairy tale. This is what I was missing, the sparks, the fireworks, and it felt so natural and very real.

_As I kiss Joey it feels perfect, and real. It is nothing like I pictured, it is like we are in our own little world right now and nobody else exists. It is even better than I have imagined as her lips and my lips met for the first time. It was like they were made for one another, for each other. It feels real, and it feels true. This right here, this moment is a perfect moment a perfect kiss. As I kiss her my hand rest on her neck and my hand in her hair. This is perfect, and it feels so right, and so real that I do not want this moment to end. As her hand rest on my chest and the other on the back on my neck bringing me closer and deeper. _

The kiss came to an end, the passionate, heart thrilling, blood rushing kiss came to an end. As we looked up at one another, we looked deep into each others eyes. I placed my head against the crook of his chest while he gave me a kiss on my forehead. As we stood there for a brief moment just making the moment last, holding each others in each others arms. I wanted this moment to last, it felt so right, and it felt so real. This is was magical, romantic, and passionate to the point it was a blood rushing kiss. It gave you tingles to the tip of your fingers and all the way to your toes.

"Wow." We both said as we looked up and locked eyes with each other. We intertwined our hands with one another, and exchanged smiles with each other.

"That was nothing like I imagined, Pace. It was so... right." Joey said to him as she just looks at him with those brown eyes of hers.

"I know what you mean, Jo. I couldn't imagine a better kiss if I could. What do we do now, Jo. I know what I want, I have always known what I want. Jo, I want you, I need you. I may not deserve you but this is so real." Pacey told her honestly and truthfully and he looked into those eyes studying her ever so carefully.

"I want you, I have always wanted you. I need you Pace, I need you more than I have ever needed anyone in my life. This is real, it was so real that I was afraid of going head first into it. I have known for so long- these feelings that lingered. I didn't always know, but when I look back all the signs were there to begin with. I want you Pace, we deserve each other more than anything else in this world. We belong together, Pace." Joey said as she paused and continued but a sad expression on her face that makes him feel uneasy now. "But what or how do we tell Dawson?" As she looks up with her eyes colder than they were a minute ago.

"We will tell him the truth when the time comes, Jo." Pacey started to say as she looked at her. "But for now, let's go home." He said walking her to the car and opened the door for her to get in.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_This was perfect, this whole day was perfect since the moment she called me. I do not know what I was so afraid of about telling her my feelings. Jen was right, we felt the same for each other. It feels as if my life is complete at this present time, because I have gotten the girl- I have gotten her. I want to stand on the tip of the the mountain and yell it to the whole world to hear. I want everyone to know, and I am not ashamed of it. My heart is smiling and crying at the same time, but in a really good way. In the end, Pacey Witter gets the girl- the most magnificent girl you could lay your eyes on._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_(When I first saw you, I saw love. _  
_ And the first time you touched me, I felt love. _  
_ And after_  
_ all this time, you're still the one I love.) _  
_ Looks like we made it_  
_ Look how far we've come my baby_  
_ We mighta took the long way_  
_ We knew we'd get there someday _

_ They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_ But just look at us holding on_  
_ We're still together still going strong _

_ (You're still the one)_  
_ You're still the one I run to_  
_ The one that I belong to_  
_ You're still the one I want for life_  
_ (You're still the one)_  
_ You're still the one that I love_  
_ The only one I dream of_  
_ You're still the one I kiss good night _

_ Ain't nothin' better_  
_ We beat the odds together_  
_ I'm glad we didn't listen_  
_ Look at what we would be missin' _

_ They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_ But just look at us holding on_  
_ We're still together still going strong _

_ (You're still the one)_  
_ You're still the one I run to_  
_ The one that I belong to_  
_ You're still the one I want for life_  
_ (You're still the one)_  
_ You're still the one that I love_  
_ The only one I dream of_  
_ You're still the one I kiss good night _

_ (You're still the one)_  
_ You're still the one I run to_  
_ The one that I belong to_  
_ You're still the one I want for life_  
_ (You're still the one)_  
_ You're still the one that I love_  
_ The only one I dream of_  
_ You're still the one I kiss good night_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

As I lie on my bed replaying the whole day in my head all I can think of was the kiss. The moments, and the feelings that the kiss brought to me. The feeling of purity and truth of my life. The truth that flashed before my eyes. It was like one moment we were little kids arguing and hating each other and calling each other names. Then it all came tumbling down after we shared this kiss that brought us closer than ever in our lives. The moment of forever and always.

"Hey Jo, do you want to tell me what makes you smile so big that made you lock yourself in your room?" Bess asked with a grin on her face. As much as I hate to admit it she really does remind me of our mother. Especially as she gets older, the more she becomes like her.

"Oh nothing, it was just a good day, that is all." Joey said with a smile on her face as her mind want wandering to Pacey.

"Oh, come on you're such a liar. Please tell me! You can trust me, I won't tell anyone!" Bess pleaded wanting to know what or whom made her little sister so giddy and smiley.

"The weekend started off good with A.J but I realized I was not the one for him. As I looked at him reading his speech and the way he paused and glanced at her. The way she knows him better than himself, and the way they know each other. I had to do them a favor, and I had to let him go. He belonged with her, and I belonged in Capeside." Joey started not wanting to revel anything to precious too soon.

"Oh, come on Jo. There has to be more than than to give you that million dollar smile." Bess said, hoping there was more story to it as he took Joey's hand into her own and smiled and looked at her.

"I had to go home- it was calling my name, and it was where I belonged. It was always where I belonged, but I didn't realize it until I went to Boston to see A.J. When I arrived at the train station I realized the next one was not until seven in the morning and I didn't want to wait that long. So I called the first person that came to mind, Pacey. He came all the way up to Boston to pick me up at one-thirty in the morning." Joey said to her sister smiling and remembering the moments. Bess just looked at her waiting for her to continue, and she knew this was going to be a great story.

"Pacey and I argued on the way home, well half of the car ride home. I explained to him what happened in Boston, and how he told me that _any guy who lets me go is stupid._ I had told him how Dawson and him were the only people to really know me. Pacey thought I was going to say A.J and told me _this A.J guy didn't know you because if he did he wouldn't have let you go. _When I told him it was him who I was referring to, he pulled the car to the side of the road like a mad man. We got out and argued and then I told him the truth- about how I feel around him. It was to my surprise that he felt the same way about me. Then he counted to ten, and we kissed. A kiss that was so real, and so true unlike any other kiss I ever felt. It was like one of those kisses from a fairytale movie, but real. Fireworks went off, sparks, and all I felt was chemistry. This was a real kiss between two lovers, two soul mates. I didn't want it to end, and we admitted we need each other, and when the time is right we will tell Dawson." Joey told Bess and they looked each other and smiled as she told her story with a giddy smile on her face.

"Oh, well I am so happy for you, Jo. But tell me, how was it? The kiss, was it good?" Bess asked her intrigued.

"It was mind bobbling." Joey stated simply.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_"You were right Dougie." Pacey told him as he walked through the house and plopped himself down on the couch._

_"Pace, the feet please?" Doug asked him.  
_

_"Ugh, fine. I swear you are a woman sometimes. Don't you want to know what you were right about?" Pacey told him wanting to tell someone.  
_

_"I don't know, why don't you enlighten me little brother." Doug told him, in his Witter attitude that seems like it runs in the family.  
_

_"Joey, the reason why I left in the middle of the night to go pick her up in Boston." Pacey told him smiling.  
_

_"Oh, how did it go?" Dough asked curious now as he stood up closer to his brother.  
_

_"She felt the same way I did about her. She told me that she needed me, and she liked me. How she always known but she didn't know how to admit it. We kissed, a mind blowing kiss. The perfect kiss if you could define it. Like in one of those chick flick movies you'd probably be watching type of kiss." Pacey say in a sarcastic way teasing his brother like usual.  
_

_"I am happy for you Pacey, but tell Dawson." Doug told him to do before exiting the room.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

I know these feelings are true and real. I don't know how to explain it when I looked into his eyes. The way he held me in such manner, it was very true. It was very real, so real that it was the thing that kept me running from this whole time. I knew there was sparks there to begin with, but I didn't expect this, didn't expect it like that. A kiss like no other kiss, a kiss that nobody could compare it to unless you have the chemistry like Pacey and I.

"Joey." Jen said as she opened her door. I had to talk to a girl other than my sister. I needed to tell someone about this. Jen knew it before I would admit it.

"I need to talk to you- I need to talk to someone other than Bess." Joey said as she sat down next to Jen with her hands folded in with each other as they sat at the table in the Kitchen.

"Okay, so tell me about this smile on your face that you are trying so hard to hide from me." Jen said to Joey as she looked at her and laughed.

"You were right, you were right about everything. About me, and about Pacey. The sparks, the chemistry about us being hot for one another. You were right, how did you know this before I knew this?" Joey asked curiously.

"Joey, it is simple, two people who hate each other as much as you and Pacey do it really means that they like each other. Plus the way you two were interacting during Valentines Day basically gave it away. So tell me Jo, tell me about this kiss." Jen said laughing knowing where this was going.

"What- how did you, well never mind. " Joey said and paused for a brief moment. "It all continued when I called him to pick me up from the train station in the middle of the night up at Boston. I realized A.J and I were not meant, and he had a soul mate and I came to realize that. When I looked at the two, it all made sense to me- they reminded me of Pacey and I. It is the reason why we didn't work, and the reason why Dawson and I didn't work out. He was the one for me. I mean, I guess I always knew it, he just does something to me, he just makes me feel alive. I feel different with him, important, and true. I love him, Jen... I really do. I mentioned to him how only him and Dawson know me, really know me, and then he went mad and pulled over to the side of the road. We both got out of the car, and I confessed to him. He counted to ten, and he kissed me." Joey said smiling, and Jen looking at her intruded with the story.

"Well how was the kiss? Was it hot, was it steamy?" Jen asked, and all Joey did was laugh.

"It was nothing like I have ever experienced in my life. A kiss like no other kiss, a real true firework kiss. Hands on face, chest and neck as his hands run through my hair as we kissed. It was steamy, and it was a firework type of kiss. A real kiss, a true kiss, a kiss between two lovers. It felt so real, as the kiss ended we just stood there looking at each other, and holding each other." Joey said to her with a smile.

"Joey, I am really happy for you.' Jen told her sincerely.

"I still need to tell Dawson, I will when it is the right time. It is just so hard to tell him that while you weren't looking I fell in love with your best friend, and now we are together. There is an us." Joey said to her not knowing how it will plan out.

"Everything will work out for the best." Jen said and then continued as she sat up looking stern. "If I were you I will tell him sooner rather than later."

Pacey and I know this is going to be a tough next couple of days. How will we come about this telling him, oh by the way, you're only two best friends in this whole world back stabbed you and fell in love while you were not looking? What can I do that will make this better? Nothing, nothing at all, I guess I will just have to wing it I guess. We know we need to tell him. I will have to tell him, we would have to tell him. I know we need to tell Dawson, but not today. When the time is right, it will come. I know it would, because I love Pacey. I need Pacey more than I ever needed anyone else before. He helps me, and it is something to pure and so true that I want it and need it between the both of us. I am just dreading the moment that Dawson finds out, because I do not know how he will take it. While he wasn't looking I fell into the arms of his best friend Pacey who was once my mortal enemy. But he can't say the signs weren't there, how we always spend time together, and always doing things together. How he helped me fix my painting when that Matt Caufield ruined it. He was always the one I guess, but I will tell Dawson very soon, I don't want to hide this, I don't want to hide our feelings to the public.

_**Author's Note:  Find out next time how Dawson feels about the love affair between his two best friends. Coming up soon, I will try to upload the next day or two. Read and review, please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- ****_I do not own Dawson's Creek, or any of the songs in this chapter._**

**Author's Note-****_Please read and review and let me know what you think of the story so far! Songs and Pacey's point of view are italicized.  
_**

**Chapter Eight**

For the past few days all I was able to think about was _him_, that young man who I think of gives me butterflies- Pacey. The way it feels like it just happened, and how much I need him. In all my life I have never been so certain about something- the need to want something so deeply. The way our lips danced within each other by the emotions of carelessness. I betrayed my soul-mate, the one that is tied to my childhood, Dawson. He is my best friend, he has been there since I could remember. Dawson is such a great friend, and I would never try to intentionally try and hurt him. I could never, I would never do it on purpose. I am dreading this day ahead of me, it is the day that Pacey and I agrees on telling him. We had to tell him, we wanted to make this moment real and official. We just want to run and scream it out on the top of our lungs. I have a feeling that this day will not be ending the way I would like it to.

This thing that Pacey and I have together it is more than just thinking each other is attractive or the way he dresses. It is more than that, and for the first time I am happy that I finally realized what was standing right in front of me. With him it is like the world is real, and life makes sense. He brings out a side of me that nobody else has ever gotten a chance to help me reveal. We can talk to each other like we can see into each others souls, and we speak like we know them from their every want, or every need. It's just the fact that he knows me better than anyone else other than Dawson could know me. It's the way he touches me that makes me feel alive, or the way he kisses me that brings joy to my eyes. It doesn't matter how old we get, I don't need to pretend to think he has talent for movies like Dawson, I don't need to pretend or lie about something to protect myself. Just being myself is good enough for him, and I don't need to measure up to him because I am good enough for him as the way I am. Just us- being together, is all that we both need.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_It has been a long few days, and the best few days of my entire life. Even though we have to sneak around the town just to go somewhere so I can kiss her- just to be with her. Today is the day of all days where our destiny will unfold or crumble. The thing I dread is my best friend, Dawson. The fact that his two best friends in the world love each other. Honestly, I do not care what he thinks- I know what I feel and with Joey it is real. He cannot deny me the feelings that U feel for her. We decided today was the day we tell him, and for that it will be the longest day of our lives. A day that you just want to play over and over again because you want to get it right._

_To be honest, I am afraid of what will happen when the world starts crumbing down after the simple fact of telling Dawson about the relationship we just founded, and the way we have been sneaking around for the past week to go someone to kiss. The thing is that I cannot deny these newly found feelings for her, and I do not want to deny them. It is like I want to yell it to the world and tell everyone that I am her boyfriend. I know for a fact that Dawson will not take this well. It doesn't matter if Dawson dated other girls, or Dawson did this or Dawson did that. It comes to the simple fact, or the simple person- the one person that he loves, Joey. The same Joey that is the one that I need, and the one that I want. He honestly, truly believes that she is his soul-mate, only after when Jen persisted Joey to join the beauty pageant. When she was all dolled up in make-up and fancy clothes it was then when he seen her. It was then that he seen her in eyes that I have been seeing her for years. I however, seen past her tom-boy figure, and seen her for her- who she is. The sweet innocent Joey Potter. The stubborn yet amazing woman of all of Capeside. This day or two is going to be a ride- for the both of us. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

"You know.." Joey paused, "we have to..." she paused again "stop meeting like this." She finally said while she kissed Pacey on the docks storage shed for complete privacy. They both knew that nobody would come in and disturb them, especially Dawson.

"I can't help it," Pacey told her as he paused to look at her for a moment before continuing his thought. "I can't help it if I cannot keep my hands off of you." He said while his hands are on her waist as he kisses her eagerly.

"What if someone walks in here and sees us. What if it is _Dawson_." She told him in between kisses and she grabbed him and kissed him.

"Nobody is going to walk in here, Potter. Especially Dawson, so stop your pretty little head of yours." He told her as he kissed her and then pulled away for a moment. "Every time I kiss you all you do is make me go crazy. I never want to stop." He said while pulling her in for a kiss while he lifted her up and setting her on the table.

"Pacey we have to stop doing this." Joey told him as he kissed her. "It's wrong." She told him while he leaned against her and kissed her down the side of her face.

"Yeah, very." Pacey said while he kissed her neck.

"Pacey stop, seriously." She told him as she paused for a moment to look into those beautiful blue eyes for just a moment. "We have been pretending that nothing happened between us when we are around other people, and especially when Dawson is around. When we're alone it turns out into this embarrassing grope feast." Joey said while holding with hands next to her waist.

"Yeah, I guess it is embarrassing, especially for you since I know how much you protested." Pacey told her and then he leans in and kisses her. "But I can't help it- I love kissing you." He said with a smirk on his face as usual.

"I didn't protest." She told him while looking into his eyes before kissing him.

"Ya did too." As he kissed her "But wait, wait, wait. " He said as he paused. "We have to tell him, Jo. We do. We gotta tell him - as soon as possible because the longer we wait, Jo, the worse it gets ." Pacey said while he walked to the back of the shed with his head down in a trance.

"I know Pacey I tired- I tried plenty of times." Joey said as she walks towards him.

"Every time I see the guy-" Pacey started as he got cut off as he looked up to meet his eyes.

"You don't have to bother filling in the expletive, okay? I mean this isn't exactly the easiest thing I've ever had to do, Pacey. Telling Dawson that while he wasn't looking, I developed this bizarre, gravitational pull towards his best friend and I can't stop thinking about him or wanting to be near him or wanting to kiss him all the time" Joey said as she grabs his face and kisses him deeply.

"I'll do it today, Jo. I will tell him." Pacey said not wanting to hide this little love affair of theirs any longer.

"No, no, I can't let you do that... I will it is my responsibility." Joey argued with him.

"Joey, it is not your responsibility. I am his best friend- I should be the one to tell him. I am the one who started this, I am the one who kissed you. If I want to save my relationship with Dawson, I think I should be the one to tell him. Just give me one day. Just one day." Pacey told her looking at her.

"Okay, one day." Joey told him leaning her head against his.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_When you're feeling lost in the night,_  
_ When you feel your world just ain't right_  
_ Call on me, I will be waiting_  
_ Count on me, I will be there_  
_ Anytime the times get too tough,_  
_ Anytime your best ain't enough_  
_ I'll be the one to make it better,_  
_ I'll be there to protect you,_  
_ See you through,_  
_ I'll be there and there is nothing_  
_ I won't do._

_ I will cross the ocean for you_  
_ I will go and bring you the moon_  
_ I will be your hero your strength_  
_ Anything you need_  
_ I will be the sun in your sky_  
_ I will light your way for all time_  
_ Promise you,_  
_ For you I will._

_ I will shield your heart from the rain_  
_ I will let no harm come your way_  
_ Oh these arms will be your shelter_  
_ No these arms won't let you down,_  
_ If there is a mountain to move_  
_ I will move that mountain for you_  
_ I'm here for you, I'm here forever_  
_ I will be your fortress, tall and strong_  
_ I'll keep you safe,_  
_ I'll stand beside you, right or wrong_

_ I will cross the ocean for you _  
_ I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)_  
_ I will be your hero your strength_  
_ anything you need (I will be..)_  
_ I will be the sun in your sky_  
_ I will light your way for all time_  
_ Promise you_  
_ For you I will_

_ For you I will, lay my life on the line_  
_ For you I will fight, oooooh_  
_ For you I will die_  
_ With every breath, with all my soul_  
_ I'll give my world_  
_ I'll give it all_  
_ Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me) _  
_ And I'll do anything_

_ I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)_  
_ I will go and bring you the moon_  
_ I will be your hero your strength_  
_ Anything you need_  
_ I will be the sun in your sky_  
_ I will light your way for all time_  
_ Promise you (Promise you)_  
_ For you I will, I will, I will, I will, _

_ I will cross the ocean for you _  
_ I will go and bring you the moon_  
_ I will be your hero your strength_  
_ Anything you need, (Anything you need)_  
_ I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)_  
_ I will let you wait for all times_  
_ Promise you (I promise you)_  
_ For you I will (Ooooh)_  
_ I promise you_  
_ For you I will_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

Tomorrow Pacey said he will tell him. I just want to get this over with, and just want to be with Pacey. I need this out in the open, I want everyone to know how much I love this man. How much it is to be in love with him. The way I feel about him, the way he makes my heart go fonder every since time he is around me. The way with every kiss I feel like he can look into my soul and know what I am thinking or the way I am feeling with out even telling him. It is like he knows me... he knows me better than anyone. He knows me better than myself. I just need him, he is the missing half of the whole to my heart and my soul. It is as if destiny is staring at me in the face and we are just waiting for one of us to to something about it. Pacey said tomorrow, I just cannot wait until tomorrow.

I am standing on the porch of Jen Lindly's house I thought I should talk to him since she already knows the issue I have. Even though I never wanted to admit it when she first came here, but she is really one of my best friends- well for a girl at least. She is easy to talk to and she understands almost everything. It is like she knows everything and anything to which ever situation it is.

"Joey." Jen said as she opened the door and sat on the chair on her grams porch.

"I need some advise." Joey said to her while she sat down across from her looking at her then putting her hands on her face.

"Sure what's wrong? You can tell me anything." Jen said looking at her friend kindly hoping it was not too serious.

"Pacey and I decided that we had to tell Dawson about this newly founded relationship of ours. This newly development of _more than just friends _type of feeling. I just feel like this might not have a happy ending." Joey explained whiling playing with her hands and then looked at her.

"You know Jo, you can't help who you fall in love with. It is not something that you choose, it is something that your heart chooses for you. I mean I do not believe in this soul-mate stuff but I seen you and Pacey together, and you two click with each other. It was there from the start, the chemistry and the feelings. The way you two are so comfortable with one another. I am sure Dawson will be okay with it- or he will be in time. If he was a real friend he would understand, and he would understand how is it to gain feelings for someone unintentionally. I am sure he would want his two best friends to be happy." Jen explained looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Thanks a lot Jen." Joey told her as she went to leave.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Pacey, I have been doing some thinking." Joey started as she spoke to him, looking at him deep into his eyes with the tilted head and the crooked smile.

"Jo, thinking. Hm, I hope you didn't hurt yourself." Pacey said as he smirk at her knowing he was kidding around. As he smiled just looking at her in front of him, makes him want to smile.

"I think we should tell him together. The both of us there together to tell him." Joey explained to him as she walked closer to him.

"If you think that is the best idea, then I guess we can do it tonight." Pacey told her calm as he went up to hold her and then kissed her sweetly.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Here we are standing in front of his house- this house that felt like out second homes. The place that I been to so many tines, the house I spend so many nights. The memories we all made together, and here I am standing her for once afraid of the outcome, afraid of what could happen. Afraid of his reaction, afraid of all of our friendships.

"How are we going to tell him. We just cannot stand out here all day." Joey told Pacey calmly taking his hands into hers and standing face to face.

"I don't know, Jo. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Telling my best friend who thinks is your soul-mate that I stole you away from him.' Pacey told him calmly as he looked into her eyes.

"We have to, we have to tell him." She explained while looking at him.

"I thought I heard something out here." Dawson stated while coming off of his porch opening his door and standing three-feet in front of us.

"Oh hey Dawson." They said in unison, afraid of the tension as they both turned around to look at him.

"We need to tell you something, Dawson." Joey started as she looked down and then back up to reach his cold gaze, but Dawson cut her off.

"Spare me the details. I already know, do you think I am stupid?" Dawson told them in a way they have never seen him before.

"Listen man, we didn't want to tell you this way." Pacey explained to him looking at him, in sorrow and sadness.

"You didn't tell me. I seen you guys and the way you are together. I just over heard your conversation about the future of your relationship." Dawson explained.

"So were you guys planning on telling me or were you just going to keep this a secret from me, huh?" Dawson told them both in a angry tone.

"It's not like that Dawson." Joey started to explain.

"I should have known since the two people in this world that I trusted most were lying to me. I must have been pretty freaking stupid." Dawson explained as his face turned redder and his attitude got worse. "So what are you bored, confused or are you just malicious?"

"Hey, I started this thing okay? If you want to get angry at somebody here get angry at me. It's not my fault..." Pacey started to explain bu got cut off.

"I don't think you're in an position to talk about what is fair. You were my best friend." Dawson explained to them not wanting to be around them or even look at them.

"I still am." Pacey told him with no expression on his face at this point.

"Funny, I find it a little hard to process right now." Dawson told him, not moving and angrily just looking at Pacey like he ripped his heart out.

"It's the truth Dawson." Pacey explained trying to understand what Dawson is feeling right now.

"So I guess it's safe to assume that friendship doesn't come above sex to you as a personal priority." Dawson explained, but Pacey is getting annoyed so he cut him off.

"This has nothing to do with sex." Pacey explained to him, with Dawson' outrage.

"Oh, what are you, in love, is that what this is?" Dawson paused for a second and looked at Pacey looking at Joey. Don't look at her, alright? You know what, Pacey, I feel sorry for you. Because when all this is over you're really gonna need your friends and you're not gonna have any. You are not gonna have a single one. Dawson said while he ran off into his house, and up to his room.

"Pace I'll be right back." Joey said while she ran after Dawson into his house.

"Dawson look I need him, I need Pacey in a way that I can't explain. And I hope that friendship doesn't get screwed up." Joey explained.

"You need him? You need him like you need me?" Dawson screamed.

"This isn't fair!"Joey screamed back.

"Why not, and right now we do not have a friendship." Dawson explained to her.

"This isn't fair!" Joey told him back, and she stepped back.

"It's either me or him, Jo. What is it going to be?" Dawson asked.

"Why is it him or you, why can't I have him, and you as a friend? Those two things have nothing to do with one another." Joey asked hurt that he would even ask her to choose.

"You can't have both of us! You can't have him as your boyfriend and me as your consolation prize. You're gonna have to make a choice. And I'll tell you right now, if you choose him I'm not gonna be there to pick up the pieces when it all falls apart. This ruins everything! There's no going back." Dawson explained to her in a more calm voice."Because you cannot be my friend and have him at the same time. It just cannot work like that, Jo." Dawson explained as he walked away from his window.

"Why, Dawson? Why does it matter? We weren't together, Dawson. We were broken up and we have been for a while." Joey stated trying to get him to understand the way she feels.

"Are you punishing me Jo? Is this some sort of a punishment?" Dawson asked her getting upset now.

"No this is not some soft of punishment." Joey tried to explain to him at his state of rage and anger.

"Because of the dance, because of my jealous immoralities." Dawson stated to her.

"Why... how would you ever think that?" Joey said stunned at his attitude.

"Why, why? Cause you keep on saying that you want to go find yourself... Is this what you've been looking for the whole time? Is Pacey what you've been looking for?" Dawson said while accusing Joey.

"No, this has nothing to do with Pacey!" Joey told him while defending herself.

"Than explain it to me, Jo. Explain to me how two people who can't even stand to be in the same room with each other ended up at my window arguing about the future of their relationship?" Dawson asked in an annoyed tone.

"I can't, okay? I can't explain what just happened. Everything between you and me is so complicated." Joey said looking down and trying not to reach his gaze.

"If things between us are complicated it's because you made them that way, okay? You think that everything that was wrong when you were with is gonna magically get better when you're with him?" Dawson told her honestly.

"It's either me, or Pacey. What is it going to be Jo? If it's Pacey then just leave." Dawson told her at the last attempt to have her make up her mind.

"Pacey." Joey said while leaving.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_"You know.." Joey paused, "we have to..." she paused again "stop meeting like this." She finally said while she kissed Pacey on the docks storage shed for complete privacy. They both knew that nobody would come in and disturb them, especially Dawson._

_"I can't help it," Pacey told her as he paused to look at her for a moment before continuing his thought. "I can't help it if I cannot keep my hands off of you." He said while his hands are on her waist as he kisses her eagerly._

_"What if someone walks in here and sees us. What if it is Dawson." She told him in between kisses and she grabbed him and kissed him._

_"Nobody is going to walk in here, Potter. Especially Dawson, so stop your pretty little head of yours." He told her as he kissed her and then pulled away for a moment. "Every time I kiss you all you do is make me go crazy. I never want to stop." He said while pulling her in for a kiss while he lifted her up and setting her on the table._

_"Pacey we have to stop doing this." Joey told him as he kissed her. "It's wrong." She told him while he leaned against her and kissed her down the side of her face._

_"Yeah, very." Pacey said while he kissed her neck._

_"Pacey stop, seriously." She told him as she paused for a moment to look into those beautiful blue eyes for just a moment. "We have been pretending that nothing happened between us when we are around other people, and especially when Dawson is around. When we're alone it turns out into this embarrassing grope feast." Joey said while holding with hands next to her waist._

_"Yeah, I guess it is embarrassing, especially for you since I know how much you protested." Pacey told her and then he leans in and kisses her. "But I can't help it- I love kissing you." He said with a smirk on his face as usual._

_"I didn't protest." She told him while looking into his eyes before kissing him._

_"Ya did too." As he kissed her "But wait, wait, wait. " He said as he paused. "We have to tell him, Jo. We do. We gotta tell him - as soon as possible because the longer we wait, Jo, the worse it gets ." Pacey said while he walked to the back of the shed with his head down in a trance._

_"I know Pacey I tired- I tried plenty of times." Joey said as she walks towards him._

_"Every time I see the guy-" Pacey started as he got cut off as he looked up to meet his eyes._

_"You don't have to bother filling in the expletive, okay? I mean this isn't exactly the easiest thing I've ever had to do, Pacey. Telling Dawson that while he wasn't looking, I developed this bizarre, gravitational pull towards his best friend and I can't stop thinking about him or wanting to be near him or wanting to kiss him all the time" Joey said as she grabs his face and kisses him deeply._

_"I'll do it today, Jo. I will tell him." Pacey said not wanting to hide this little love affair of theirs any longer._

_"No, no, I can't let you do that... I will it is my responsibility." Joey argued with him._

_"Joey, it is not your responsibility. I am his best friend- I should be the one to tell him. I am the one who started this, I am the one who kissed you. If I want to save my relationship with Dawson, I think I should be the one to tell him. Just give me one day. Just one day." Pacey told her looking at her._

_"Okay, one day." Joey told him leaning her head against his._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Maybe it's intuition _  
_ But some things you just don't question_  
_ Like in your eyes_  
_ I see my future in an instant_  
_ and there it goes_  
_ I think I've found my best friend_  
_ I know that it might sound more than_  
_ a little crazy but I believe _

_ I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_ I think I dreamed you into life_  
_ I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_ I have been waiting all my life _

_ There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_ only this sense of completion_  
_ and in your eyes_  
_ I see the missing pieces_  
_ I'm searching for_  
_ I think I found my way home_  
_ I know that it might sound more than_  
_ a little crazy but I believe_

_ I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_ I think I dreamed you into life_  
_ I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_ I have been waiting all my life_

_ A thousand angels dance around you_  
_ I am complete now that I found you_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Tomorrow is the day, the day Joey and I are going to tell him. The day that can either be good or bad depending on how Dawson takes it. I do not know how he is going to take this news. This is the longest day I have ever had and I just know I have a feeling it is not going to be pretty. All I know is that I do not have a good intuition about this as the soon to be day comes closer. I know Dawson, and I know even though him and Joey are not together that he still loves her, and he still thinks she is his one and only soul-mate.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_"Pacey, I have been doing some thinking." Joey started as she spoke to him, looking at him deep into his eyes with the tilted head and the crooked smile._

_"Jo, thinking. Hm, I hope you didn't hurt yourself." Pacey said as he smirk at her knowing he was kidding around. As he smiled just looking at her in front of him, makes him want to smile._

_"I think we should tell him together. The both of us there together to tell him." Joey explained to him as she walked closer to him._

_"If you think that is the best idea, then I guess we can do it tonight." Pacey told her calm as he went up to hold her and then kissed her sweetly._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Here we are standing in front of this house that I know all too well. The house that Mitch, Gail and Dawson have made my second home- our second home. All the times that I have spent nights here, spent moments here hanging out with Dawson and Joey. The good times when things don't seem so complicated and so hard at the same time. This feels so wrong, and so right at the same time it is so horrible. Dawson is my best friend and I know this is going to hurt him, I know it. I just cannot deny my feelings for her, it's not something that I can just push away._

_"How are we going to tell him. We just cannot stand out here all day." Joey told Pacey calmly taking his hands into hers and standing face to face._

_"I don't know, Jo. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Telling my best friend who thinks is your soul-mate that I stole you away from him.' Pacey told him calmly as he looked into her eyes._

_"We have to, we have to tell him." She explained while looking at him._

_"I thought I heard something out here." Dawson stated while coming off of his porch opening his door and standing three-feet in front of us._

_"Oh hey Dawson." They said in unison, afraid of the tension as they both turned around to look at him._

_"We need to tell you something, Dawson." Joey started as she looked down and then back up to reach his cold gaze, but Dawson cut her off._

_"Spare me the details. I already know, do you think I am stupid?" Dawson told them in a way they have never seen him before._

_"Listen man, we didn't want to tell you this way." Pacey explained to him looking at him, in sorrow and sadness._

_"You didn't tell me. I seen you guys and the way you are together. I just over heard your conversation about the future of your relationship." Dawson explained._

_"So were you guys planning on telling me or were you just going to keep this a secret from me, huh?" Dawson told them both in a angry tone._

_"It's not like that Dawson." Joey started to explain._

_"I should have known since the two people in this world that I trusted most were lying to me. I must have been pretty freaking stupid." Dawson explained as his face turned redder and his attitude got worse. "So what are you bored, confused or are you just malicious?"_

_"Hey, I started this thing okay? If you want to get angry at somebody here get angry at me. It's not my fault..." Pacey started to explain bu got cut off._

_"I don't think you're in an position to talk about what is fair. You were my best friend." Dawson explained to them not wanting to be around them or even look at them._

_"I still am." Pacey told him with no expression on his face at this point._

_"Funny, I find it a little hard to process right now." Dawson told him, not moving and angrily just looking at Pacey like he ripped his heart out._

_"It's the truth Dawson." Pacey explained trying to understand what Dawson is feeling right now._

_"So I guess it's safe to assume that friendship doesn't come above sex to you as a personal priority." Dawson explained, but Pacey is getting annoyed so he cut him off._

_"This has nothing to do with sex." Pacey explained to him, with Dawson' outrage._

_"Oh, what are you, in love, is that what this is?" Dawson paused for a second and looked at Pacey looking at Joey. Don't look at her, alright? You know what, Pacey, I feel sorry for you. Because when all this is over you're really gonna need your friends and you're not gonna have any. You are not gonna have a single one. Dawson said while he ran off into his house, and up to his room._

_"Pace I'll be right back." Joey said while she ran after Dawson into his house._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_Joey went inside Dawson's house after he stormed off in rage. I knew he would be like this- I knew he would be mad. I mean, how could he not- I took the girl he wanted and the relationship he wished he still had. I understand he is mad, but it's not the end of the world. We cannot help how we feel, we cannot help how we fell for one another. The whole time Dawson was with Joey I envied him- I hated him for it. I wanted to be him, but I never went so far to say something like that. I never betrayed him like that, or said the things that he said to me.  
_

_"Pace?" Joey said as she walked out the front door taking him out of the trance.  
_

_"He is ridiculous, and I cannot believe he had me choose between you or him." Joey said pissed off from the talk with Dawson as I can see.  
_

_"So who did you choose?" Pacey asked hoping it was him.  
_

_"You Pace, I choose you. I cannot deny this rush, this true feelings- I just need you." Joey said while hugging him.  
_

_"Pace, I knew this was going to happen. Why can't he just be happy for us." Joey asked with remorse.  
_

_"I don't know, I just know that I want to be with you." Pacey explained._

_"Me too, Pace- me too." Joey explained and hugged him._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_"Jen I cannot believe Joey and Pacey! Obviously they do not care about my feelings, they do not think about me!" Dawson said while talking like a crazy person._

_"Why because they fell in love? You cannot honestly be upset about that Dawson?" Jen explained baffled at his behavior._

_"Of course I am Jen, why wouldn't I be? She is my soul-mate and she is in the arms of Pacey. She chose him over me. " Dawson explained with rage in his voice._

_"It wasn't too long ago that you and I were dating. You didn't think she was your sole-mate at that point did you?" Jen said trying to get him to understand where Joey is coming from._

_"It's not the same thing- it's Pacey!" Dawson said with an annoyance in his voice._

_"Yes it is Dawson, yes it is. It doesn't matter who it was, it could be some guy you don't even know and you are still going to be upset. It is understandable because she was your first love. She is the girl you think is your soul-mate that girl who knew you since you two were basically in diapers. You're just upset that the guy she choose was Pacey, your best friend. They can't help who they fall for, they can not help who they gain feelings for. Yeah, it was each other- so what Dawson, it's not the end of the world. They cannot help it- the heart wants what the heart wants. You're two best friends are happy- isn't that what should matter the most?" Jen explained to him in a way that she knows he would._

_"I know Jen, but it's not fair!" Dawson explained still upset about the whole situation._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

Dawson doesn't understand that I need Pacey, and I always needed him. I need Pacey more than I needed anything in my life. I just cannot believe that he made me choose between the two of them. When he was with Jen or that girl Eve I had never asked him to choose between them and me. I would never do that, because all I ever want for him is to be happy. That is all I want from him as well. I just want to be happy, I deserve to be happy just like Dawson deserves to be happy as well. I love Dawson and he knows that- but its in a pure and innocent way. Pacey the love I feel for him is real, very real, so real in fact that it made me deny it. I just hope this will blow over soon and we can all be friends again.

**Author's Note:**** _Please review my chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters.**_

**Author's Note: ****_Sorry for the delay in the updating, I haven't had that much time this past week. Please review and I will try to upload more quicker.  
_**

**Chapter Nine**

It's a day like any other day in Capeside, as the day comes to an end the beautiful sunset is setting a cast over our little town. The sun beams down outside my house from the dock casting a shadow and a reflection. Our little creek that we float down to our friends houses from time to time. It is just another day, another moment in Capeside to be remembered.

This past week was nothing but a horrifying dream with everything that has been going on. I chose the one I love over my best friend. A boy who could always get up and leave- but still I chose the one I love. The boy who gives me the butterflies in my stomach, the one who looks at me like I am everything. The one boy- the one person to have ever made me feel alive. I feel things with Pacey that I have never felt before in my life. I feel alive, I feel strong and capable, and for sure I feel loved from the one I love.

_As Pacey and I walk away from Dawson's house it feels like the last time. This whole situation just feels so out of proportion, and it just feels so wrong. The thing is I don't want to fight my heart, I don't want to fight my love. I want to find out what this has in store for me- you know with Pacey and all. For some reason this feels right, and I wish that Dawson would be able to understand and accept my decision I made._

_"You know Pace, I wouldn't change my decision for anything." Joey told Pacey and she looked at him with the smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pacey came closer, and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her on the forehead._

_"Oh yeah, why is that? Is it that I am irresistible and you can't help yourself, or that I'm just too charming and cute that you just need me?" Pacey said as he grinned as he looked down into those puppy brown eyes and kissed her. "Or is it because every time we kiss it feels so right."_

_"Because every time we're together, and every kiss or moment together you make me feel alive." Joey told him while closing the gap between them and sharing a sensual kiss together that felt like forever.  
_

Dawson had been my childhood friend, and Pacey has been my friend as long as I've known Dawson. I feel horrible for putting a rift between our friendship- their friendship. If it wasn't for me and my actions or feelings things would have never been like this. Dawson wouldn't be acting like this, and feeling like his two best friends in the world had betrayed him. I don't know why Dawson wanted me to choose him or Pacey. I mean, why couldn't I have both things? I don't know what its something that I have to choose. It is my heart and I can't choose or deny the feelings of my heart.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_As I walk into the science class room I look and I see Pacey sitting at one of the desk and Dr. Rand in front of the classroom. I was assuming I was interrupting something that seemed important._

_"Sorry, I can come back later if you want?" Joey asked as she noticed the two of them talking._

_"No, you're just on time." Dr. Rand told her as he looked at the two and exchanged glances and said, "I'd like you to meet your new lab partner."  
_

_"Him?" Joey asked hoping she did not hear him correctly about working with Pacey. The boy who was her mortal enemy.  
_

_"Her? Dr. Rand, I'd like to lodge a formal protest. You never told me I was going to be working with a repressed control freak." Pacey told him knowing that them working together will not be good for one another.  
_

_"Yeah, and you never told me that my grade was dependent upon some remedial underachiever" Joey protested just as much as Pacey did._

_"Ah, I see no introductions are necessary." Dr. Rand explained to them.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_"Boy this is fascinating." Pacey told her while watching the snails.  
_

_"I am sorry that there are no cartoons to make this interesting for you Pacey, but it is not designed to be fascinating. It's designed to be educational." Joey explained to him in the efforts that he would understand about the grade.  
_

_"Thank you Dr. Schweitzer. Now refresh my memory to why were here again?" Pacey asked her in a sarcastic tone as he is sitting down next to her.  
_

_"Observing the reproduction process of Pomenidis Snails. And Dr. Rand said that they reproduce more when they're happy so by vrying the contents of the tank we can determine which factors are most conclusive to the reproduction." Joey tried to explain to the idiot she was paired up with.  
_

_"Why didn't you just say that? We'll buy them a couple drinks, turn off the lights and come back in a couple days?" Pacey told her laughing in a sarcastic way that made her glare at him.  
_

_"You know you never fail to disappoint do you, Pacey? I mean why did I actually think that the very real prospect of repeating marine biology next summer might cause you to take this project seriously?" Joey asked in annoyance of him not caring as usual about their grade.  
_

_"Please, summer school?" Pacey as in disbelief that she would even say that.  
_

_"Yeah." Joey told him as she looked over at him with that look.  
_

_"It'll never happen. Only morons go to summer school." Pacey told her as he was laughing and then looked at her.  
_

_"You well last time I checked you were pulling a stellar F minus, so without this extra credit project Pacey, I am certain that your grade will not only place you squarely among the morons, but you may certainly be their leader!" Joey told him in amusement.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_"Pacey it was your responsibility last night to check on these snails, and now look at them. They're dead. Their shells are completely empty." Joey explained to him being annoyed that he failed their science project.  
_

_"I know it. I'm sorry. I really am." Pacey tried to explain to her.  
_

_"Ridiculous, I mean yesterday we had a project and now we have what? Two-thirds of a charm bracelet? Look I'm going to tell Dr. Rand that this experiment within an experiment just isn't working out." Joey told him a little fed up at this point. She should have known he would have ruined there project- that's Pacey for you.  
_

_"Hey before you go and run off to Dr. Rand there is a explanation for all of this. There is. Alright ya know how you said this experiment was all about seeing which environment was best for our snails, right? So I did come in last night. And I was watching the snails, and watching the snails and nothings happening. So I added some food and added some water and there still wasn't anything happening in there so I thought the problem maybe wasn't the environment. Maybe these snails didn't like each other. Right. Maybe they needed to loosen up a bit." Pacey said as Joey gave him a look.  
_

_"Pacey I told you yesterday. Pomenidis Snails are single-sexed they don't need another organism to reproduce." Joey explained getting annoyed now.  
_

_"Alright and I would have remembered if I actually listen when you talk to me. But I thought maybe snails are like guys, ya know that their ultimate fancy is to be with two female snails at the same time. Right maybe that's what the project needed to get moving along." Pacey explained as he looked at her.  
_

_"Let me get this straight: You tied to create some sort of snail megage-a-trois?" Joey asked looking at him while shaking her head at him.  
_

_"Well it sounds stupid when you say it out loud. But it... I just saw this really pretty snail over in the tank by the window and I don't know last night it seemed like a really brilliant." Pacey told her as she turned her head and pointed towards the tank by the window.  
_

_"Let me fill you in on something here. You know those really pretty snails over there by the window? It's what you call a Carnivore snail and you know what Carnivore snails eat? Joey asked in disbelief that he was that stupid.  
_

_"Other snails." Pacey said as he looked down.  
_

_"Yeah. Other snails. Other snails such as our snails, such as the snails that we were desperately relying to raise our marine biology grade." Joey told him annoyed, but nothing can pass Pacey to fail something easy._

_"Okay, I'm sorry okay? I know how important this project was for you... to us, okay? So whatever I need to do... I can make this up to you Joey." Pacey explained trying to explain to her.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_Joey is talking to Dawson in front of her house while she is picking up some garbage in the lawn. He is going on a double date with Mary-Beth with his ex-girlfriend and Jen. Then a truck pulls up and honks twice, it is Pacey.  
_

_"C'mon Joey lets get a move on." Pacey yelled out the window.  
_

_"I see my deviant lab partner has arrived. Pacey has gratuitously offered to transport me to the tridal pool so we can find a suitable replacement snails. See ya!" Joey told him as she walked towards his truck.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_"I've often regarded trowing for snails one of the most underrated ways of spending ones leisure time." Pacey explained because he obviously doesn't want to be here right now/  
_

_"Ya know despite what you may think this isn't my first choice to a Saturday afternoon either. But then again, I wasn't the one who tried to turn the aquarium into Plato's retreat now was I?" Joey bantered back to him, blaming him for the deaths of their previous snails.  
_

_"Ya know Joey I've been curious about something? I thought you were this great student, so what happened on your mid-term?" Pacey asked looking at her while they walking through the water.  
_

_"What do you mean what happened?" Joey asked looking at him as they kept on walking.  
_

_"What grade did you get? Was it a massive failure like mine or was it one of those near misses? I'm dying to know." Pacey told her in a sarcastic tone as he usually does with her.  
_

_"Ya know we're almost there and we don't have a lot of time. Lets just save the chit-chat for later, okay?" Joey told him as she walks a little faster through the water as best as she could. Obviously trying to dodge the question at hand.  
_

_xoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxox  
_

_"Okay Pacey the waters getting kind of high we should probably- PACEY!" Joey said as she looked in the direction of Pacey and into the water where she sees a boat floating._

_"What?" Pacey looked at her confused why she was suddenly upset at him once again.  
_

_"Please tell me that you tied out boat up and the one floating downstream isn't ours." Joey said in disbelief that something else could go wrong.  
_

_"I tied the boat up and the one floating downstream isn't ours." Pacey told her even though they both knew it was theirs. Joey just sighed and kept on walking.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_"Look it's no big deal the boat will wash ashore eventually" Pacey told her thinking that is why she is annoyed at the moment.  
_

_"Well believe it or not the boat is not my first concern. I should have known after what you did to our snails that I wouldn't be far behind. I'm freezing!" Joey told him as they walked through the cold water that is getting higher as they kept on walking.  
_

_"It's only a little cold water." Pacey explained to her as she was complaining about the cold water.  
_

_"Hm, cleaver. Speaking of survival I thought created like your brain power went extinct a few years back?" Joey explained as she banters to him as usual.  
_

_"You know its amazing. A personality like yours you still can't get any dates." Pacey argued back like they always do as part of their love-hate relationship.  
_

_"Even more amazing a personality like yours and you can." Joey told Pacey as they kept on walking in the freezing cold water.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_Pacey and Joey finally get out of the water and walking towards the truck. Now they are both freezing and they are both wet from walking all the way back since Pacey forgot to tie their boat up and it decided to float downstream.  
_

_"We'll get some dry clothes when we get to your house. For right now change into this." Pacey told her as he handed her a blanket and she stared at him dumbfounded.  
_

_"A blanket? You want me to change into that?" Joey asked looking at him like he was on drugs or something of the other.  
_

_"Take off your wet clothes and wrap yourself in this blanket just like I'm going to do." Pacey explained to her as she asked silly questions.  
_

_"Wait a minute you want me to get naked?" Joey asked as she looked at him like he was some sort or perverted pig.  
_

_"Please this isn't for my enjoyment its so you don't get sick. But if you have your heart set on pneumonia, feel free." Pacey argued with her but she eventually gave up.  
_

_"Fine." She said sternly as she slowly tried to get dressed.  
_

_"No peeking." Pacey told her in a sarcastic way as usual.  
_

_"Oh yeah. The idea seeing you in your birthday suit is really my idea of thrill." Joey said as she bantered back to his stupidity.  
_

_"Many people will consider you a very lucky woman." Pacey explained and he is changing.  
_

_"Many people will consider you a very diluted man." Joey said as Pacey looked at her for a brief moment.  
_

_"Okay all set over here. How you doin'?" Pacey asked as he looked at Joey in curiosity.  
_

_"You take one more step in this direction and I can almost guarantee you a permanent disability." Joey threatened to him and he backed away.  
_

_"Tell you what- why don't I start the car?" Pacey told her as he starts walking to the door.  
_

_"Good idea," Joey told him back. What she doesn't know is that as he turned the car on and looked into the passenger mirror he has seen her get dressed. Which oddly enough had put a smile on his face.  
_

_"What?" Joey asked at his smile.  
_

_"Nothing." Pacey responded back as he quickly wiped that smile off of his face.  
_

_"What? Whats that smile of yours? Is it that because I look ridiculous?" Joey asked stilled wondering why he was smiling.  
_

_"No." Pacey stated simply.  
_

_"Is it that my misfortune amuses you? Or maybe its because you like putting me in the most awkward situations and watch me squirm Pacey?" Joey asked as she looked at him and rolled her eyes towards him.  
_

_"no its nothing like that. I was just thinking to myself when you loosen up your not half bad to be around boarding on fun even.' Pacey explained telling her a white lie that he found it appealing as when she was undressing and he was watching. Joey just smiles at his and starting a blush a little bit.  
_

_"Home please." Joey asked wanting to get out of that stupid blanket that Pacey had her wear.  
_

_"Yes miss Daisy." Pacey said as he put his truck into drive.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_"Thanks for the clothes Jo." Pacey said as he met her in the living room which is also her bedroom.  
_

_"Don't thank me thank Brodie they're his." Joey explained as she walked towards the kitchen.  
_

_"Ya know Joey we are on dry land and you never did answer my question." Pacey asked still curious about this experiment.  
_

_'What question is that?" Joey asked a little bit confused.  
_

_"You're mid-term grade. Listen I know you are a little embarrassed so I'll reveal mine. I got somewhere in the neighborhood of a thirty-two." Pacey explained as she relieved himself from that.  
_

_"Pacey..." Joey said sternly annoyed at his persistence.  
_

_"C'mon Joey, just toss it out there." Pacey told her, as he obviously really wanted to know.  
_

_"No." Joey stated simply so Pacey decided to make his own decision.  
_

_"Okay let me guess at it 58...38...18..." Pacey was cut off because Joey knew he was not going to give up on it.  
_

_"Ninety-eight." Joey stated simply and looked away from his glance.  
_

_"Nine, eight? Which one a nine or an eight?" Pacey asked if he had heard her correctly.  
_

_"Both." She said as she finally looked up at him with his confused face.  
_

_"Okay. I assume there is a explanation." Pacey asked still stunned about her grade.  
_

_"You want an explanation. Look around me Pacey. Look at what my life is. I mean I'm a boarder in my sisters house, I share my bedroom with the living room, and my social life consist of a part-time job. As far as I know there are only two ways to make it better that doesn't involve waking up and finding out this is all a dream and a college scholarship, and when I apply I better have the grades that don't give them a choice because a scholarship is the only way out of Capeside. And if I don't get out of here Pacey well I'll be a sadder story than I come to imagine." Joey expressed her secret to him as to why she did this project to begin with.  
_

_"I wouldn't worry Jo. You're going to get out of here, you're going to go to some great school and send me postcards back here. I'll be tending bars and pumping gas." Pacey said as he puts himself down into the gutter like usual.  
_

_"C'mon Pacey you will get out of here too." Joey said as she tried to comfort him.  
_

_"If the circus hires. I tell you what though- don't bet against that Potter girl." Pacey explains as he smiles at her.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_We are standing in front of my house after the carnival, because it was weird. I actually had fun with Pacey today when Dawson wasn't around. He isn't as bad as I thought he was. He is kind of- sweet in a sensual unrealistic sort of way. He looked at me for a moment, and then he kissed me... I was not expecting that.  
_

_"Pacey what the hell was that for?" Joey asked stunned that he kissed her.  
_

_"I guess assuming your reactions it didn't have the same affect on you." Pacey stated in sadness and remorse at this moment.  
_

_"Well not, just surprised and confused. Why would you do that. I mean I know why but why would you do it with me?" Joey asked curious to why he would want to kiss her.  
_

_"I don't know I had fun today." Pacey stated and then continued as he looked at her. "If you were to have kissed me back you probably would have been thinking of someone else right?" Pacey asked her sadly knowing that she probably would have been thinking of Dawson.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

I remember that day like it was yesterday. I feel as if that was the day that or that week was that brought us closer together. The moment from when we went from hating each other to sort of enjoying each others company. Not yet fully in the zone of a relationship feeling sort of way yet. But it brings me back to a time that shows how our relationship went from drastic measures in our relationship. The way we once were when we were children and now here we are again standing here as two people who truly and honestly love one another.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath And emeralds from mountain thrust to the sky Never revealing their depth  
_

_And tell me that we belong together  
And dressed it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from those lips instead of the gallows of heartache that hang above  
_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival,  
you're my livin' proof My love is alive and not dead_

_And tell me that we belong together  
And dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I dropped out,  
I burned up I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on  
Remembered the thing that you, you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

_I remember when I really knew I was falling in love with Joey. It was before I even kissed her, it was before we made it official for the both of us. It was the day that I hired a hotel critic to come check out the Potter B&B and how I invited all our friends, and family to come join to make it a lovely stay for everyone. It was when we were all sitting by the fire place and the heat wasn't working at the time.  
_

_Grams was talking about the fireplace as we all exchanged stories about our favorite memories. Of course I intensely listened to Joey's story about her mom and how she wanted to make a B&B one day and Bestie totally forgot about it. Then Grams said something that make me start thinking and I didn't realize it until it had happened to me._

_"you know you love someone when you can spend the entire evening just sitting by the fire watching them sleep." Grams was referring to her husband as he slept as she watched him and it made me realize something later on that weekend. There Joey was sleeping on the couch in front of the fire, I walk over and fix her blanket so she wouldn't get cold. I just sat there in front of the fire watching her sleep all night, just watching here sleep. I think what Grams said that moment made me realize it and stop denying it that I was in fact in love with Joey. I think I knew before it had happened, like when we were taking dance lessons and how she was so upset that she saw me and Jen kiss that I thought she liked me but she still didn't say anything. But the fire every time I think or a fire or look at a fire it reminds me or Joey and our love.  
_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

I am working today at the B&B and I hear a low knocking on the door. Figuring it must have been Pacey considering Dawson doesn't seem to come around anymore since the whole Pacey and I bomb shell that we have dropped on him. I wish in a way that I have told him and it could have turned out differently. That maybe some how we could have all stayed friends as our little trio that we had going on for so long, for so many years. I cherished our friendship, and I put our relationship behind us. I moved on into the hands of his best friend not that I did it on purpose but it just sort of happened. So I slowly open the door, and I see a tall blonde figure in front of me as he turns all I see was the figure of Dawson.

"Joey." Dawson says as he looks at her nervously as he plays with his hands before walking inside.

"Dawson how have you been?" Joey asked not knowing what to say at this moment in time. Considering everything that had happened and that they have not talked since the momentous event that brought this up-beating awkwardness to the table here.

"Well I wanted to talk to you- about everything." Dawson told her sternly and sadly at the same time.

"Listen Dawson, I am not going to choose between you and Pacey. No matter how much history we both have- how you are my best friend. I will not choose, I have to let my heart choose who I love, Dawson." Joey told him as she stood up and looked at him eye to eye..

"I wasn't going to tell you to choose. Listen, I was jealous, furious and upset. I had no right to tell you who or who not to be with. I just didn't expect while we moved on you would have moved on to Pacey. My best friend, and the person who was once your enemy. I mean because I loved you, and you are my soul-mate. You are my best friend and you have been since the moment we met. I just didn't want to lose you, and I didn't want to admit that I lost you to Pacey. You both are my best friends, and you know that. Pacey knows that too. I just felt defeated like the one thing I ever wanted in my life, the one thing that I ever needed in my life that ever made sense to me Pacey had to take away. Pacey had to prove to me who was the better man." Dawson told her seriously as he looked at her looking for the eyes. He wanted to tell her that everything was right, that everything was true and deep.

"Dawson you know that Pacey can't compare to our lifetime of friendship. What I have with Pacey is much different then what you and I have ever shared together. What we had was something pure, and something innocent. You know that. What Pacey and I have is something solely different. I can not compare it to you, because those two things have nothing to do with one another. Dawson, you of all people should know that. What you and I have that he will never is being my first-love, you know the first crush that turned your world upside down sort of way. The one that had always, always been there when I needed you. I could count on you, I still can. You know you'll always be my best friend no matter what happens in life. With whomever I love, or whomever I be with either Pacey, or some new guy down the road. I don't know where life is going to go, but as long as we're happy right?" Joey told him as she opened her heart to him. Her best friend she sole-mate. The boy who she had many childhood adventures with along with her moral enemy Pacey, who eventually turned into her lover.

"I just wanted to tell you that he loves you, Jo. I can see it in his eyes, by the way he looks at you and the way he does thing for you. The way you two look at each other like nobody else is around. A chemistry that I cannot deny that you and I did not have like the way you and Pacey had. I wish I could compete against what you two have, or that I could have something like that with something. Something dramatic and something pretentious. Something real and the feeling of being over-whelmed. I know I can't have you Jo, I know that. I really do. I wish it was a dream at times. I know its not a dream, and I am living in reality that I need to endure and accept. Life goes on I see it everyday and I don't want to waste my life and my friendship envying my two best friends love for one another." Dawson said as he looked at her and walked up to embrace her in his arms.

"Dawson if this is some sort of apology you know I forgive you. I always have and I always will. I love you, you're my best friend whose tied to my childhood." Joey told him as he looked up at him, at her best friend standing before her.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_I am standing by the Creek and I see Dawson walking out of the B&B. He has a look on his face like he wants to talk to me. How can I talk to him after everything that he said to me. After everything that he has done but hate us for betraying us. Like I was the one at fault for betraying him with Joey. Which I did not do on purpose, the heart wants what the heart wants and I cannot deny those feelings. Dawson is an ass, an idiot who obviously takes things out of total proportion._

_"Pacey." Dawson said in one word that was filled with sadness, hatefulness and spite out of everything._

_"Dawson, what brings you to this side of the creek?" Pacey asked Dawson in a way that was very stern and meaningless as he stood before him._

_"I just needed to talk to Joey, and I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for everything. You were my best friend and I should have known you didn't do it on purpose." Dawson told him honestly as they just stood there looking at each other._

_"You're sorry? You're sorry? What are you sorry for the fact that you think I seduced Joey, that I manipulated her, or that I stole your sole-mate away from her. If I did I am sorry, man. But I am not sorry that it was with Joey. She wanted to move on, and I am sorry that I was the one she moved on with. It could have been anyone if you haven't noticed but she is a goddess. You knew that someone was going to lover her, and cherish her, but I guess the thing was that you didn't expect it to be with me." Pacey told him honestly as he got angry just looking at him._

_"I am sorry and I was out of line. She was my sole-mate and I just felt as if you stole her away from me. Truth be told I can not compete against you, I see the love of fire in your eyes. The way you both look at one another, your chemistry, your love and affection. I truly wish I could have known that feeling you have with her. I wish I could have had that with her, but it was you that she chose that with." Dawson told him, as Pacey just looked at him while he walked away._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I sit here in the arms of Pacey with his warm gentle touch. A touch that can put the Atlantic Ocean on fire. The way his touch just feels right, and through our banter it is just flirtation at this point. The way I look at him and I know it is true. The way I feel how true it is and just being by her is enough for me.

"Pace, you remember that science project we did together back in freshman year?" Joey asked Pacey as they snuggled on the couch together._  
_

"Oh yeah, how you enjoyed stripping for me and taking your clothes off." Pacey said with a grin.

"Oh, I did not. You are the one who told me to take off my clothes and wrap myself up in this unless my heart was set on pneumonia." Joey told him honestly while slightly hitting him on his arm.

"Yeah, and I think that is the day that I went from hating you to not so much hating you. Remember when I kissed you that night?" Pacey said laughing back at the memories.

"Yeah I do a meaningless kiss that I would have never though would have turned out into this. If someone told me back then you were going to be my boyfriend,l I would have honestly drop kicked them or laughed at them in a ridiculous manner." Joey told him honestly as she laughed.

"Ah, I love you. Even though you can be naive sometimes." Pacey told her as he cupped her face and kissed her.

"Did anyone every tell who how delusional you can be? I don't care, you're my delusional man that I love. You make me feel alive, and when I'm with you I feel things that I have never felt before." Joey explained to him as she put her lips close to his and whispered close that he could feel the hotness or her breath. "That I love you, that how every part of me loves you."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

As the sky begins to darkening, and the Creek begins to fall asleep. Another day passing, another moment passing by with the man I love. With the boy I love and cherish. Pacey, just sitting her wondering if this will last forever. If this will last for the rest of my life time, you know spending it with him. Spending it with the man that I love. I don't know what life has in store for me, but it has windows of opportunity.


End file.
